


As long as it's you

by pricklybuns



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: College Student, Established Relationship, I even took time to design these fuckers, M/M, Secret Identity, Superhero Harry, beware bad writing?, harry is basically superman but more british and less alien, harry is ridiculously loyal, harry thinks about louis a lot, honestly i don't exactly know why but eh, minimal amount of ass kicking bc idk how to write those, undertone Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: Harry works as a superhero for the government. But recently, every missions assigned get mysteriously finished without prompt. Much to Harry's displeasure, a vigilante is apparently trying 'to do his job for him' and Harry doesn't know if he likes that idea or not.





	As long as it's you

**Prologue**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Harry holds back his groan as he peeks down at his watch. It's another call from the police. Honestly, can't they do their own job?! What's the point of training a shit ton of people to catch criminal just to pour it all on a uni student?

He has been working with these people since he was merely 16, after an accident awakening as one would put it. At the time though, no one knew who he was or about the incident at all except for some. Rumours started to spread but, again, it didn't mean anything at the time.

That was until Simon, the head of a secret superhuman agency, rang his family and wanted him for the program. One thing led to another, now he's a dog that get called to clean up the mess everytime they don't want to do it.

He covers the watch to muffle the sound, getting slightly annoyed that he might missed out on the current class that he hadn't properly attended for weeks just because they keep ringing him up but then anxious with the thought that someone might get hurt if he's late.

Harry glances at the empty seat next to him, the seat that belongs to his long term lover, Louis Tomlinson. Usually he would ask Louis for advice whenever these calls come up. Sometimes Louis will urge him to go for him, sometimes he'd tell him to ignore it after missing out on too many classes. Yet Louis is not here now. He's not blaming it on Louis, he is 20 already and should be making his own decisions, it's just more comforting to have Louis giving advices.

Luckily for him, he's not in this alone. Well he is but he has his own little team. He glances at Zayn, who is sitting two row below, finding the male also looking at him. Harry gives him a look, as if asking _'Are we doing this or not?'_ and, as if he understood, Zayn nods.

Excusing himself and apologize, he heads out of class. His attendance for this subject is going to cost him a shit ton. Simon did say if he ever wants to work full time, he could receive payments, maybe he should look into that.

Even though Harry really do have super powers, he would have done his job terribly without his team's help. He met them after getting out of hero training, as Simon calls it, when he was enrolled to work for the government.

His team consist only two other people, Zayn and Liam. There used to be Niall too until he was told to switch position. Liam gathers data and analyse while Zayn often talks with Harry through his earpiece, guiding him around. He also is the one who calls police and ambulance to the scene after Harry wrapped things up. Zayn used to be his sidekick in a way, coming out to the scene with him and help him fight though since Niall switched, Zayn took his place.

They waste no time running into Harry's car to answer Simon's call. Zayn drives to their HQ after both fasten their seatbelts.

"Harry! There is an attack at the bank around the area. We need you to get there ASAP. They apparently kept some hostages as well. Hurry, before they do something all of us regret!" - Simon yells before hanging up.

Harry slips into his costume, nothing too fancy, just a face mask, cape, boots, easy-to-move-in pants, minimal amount of armour but really those are there because they look good, and a tight shirt with a turtleneck. The idea used to be cool when Harry was 16.

Zayn finished his conversation with Liam the moment Harry finished his hero get up and gives Harry the location. Simon was right, it is in the arenc Wasting no more time, Zayn opens the hood of the car, allowing Harry to flies out, heading straight to the bank as Zayn continues his ride to their HQ.

As he flies as fast as he could, a pang of guilt hits his chest. He knows Louis doesn't like that Harry is wasting time doing things that police and FBI should be taking care of, he knows Louis doesn't like the fact that Harry is putting his life in danger for the sake of people they don't know, he knows Louis wants him to actually study and get himself a job. He knows Louis had been working many jobs along side with studying to help them with their uni money. He knows. But he also knows Louis is proud of him for being selfless and he knows Louis supports this hero business since Harry really likes it. At times like this is why he needs Louis' opinion.

But no time to think about that anymore as he arrives at the bank. Landing safely in front of the front door, people cheers as they catch sight of him. Not hesitating, he bursts into the building, ready to react as quick as possible so no hostages would be harm.

Only to be greeted with a hall of people. Hostages are freed, the attackers are tied up. What the hell happened?

**As long as it's you**

"Zayn, what the hell happened?" - he talks in the ear piece as he guides the hostages out while keeping an eye on the tied up attackers. He's glad no one is hurt but furious since he missed out his class for no reason.

"Don't know man, Liam is looking through the cameras but no footage is found. Those people kinda smashed all security cameras as they come in." Harry holds back the urge to say _'Fuck'_ as the people around him, children included, are crying and hugging each other.

"Try asking the bystanders or the hostages. Maybe they know something" - Zayn suggested. Harry could hear typing in the background. That usually means Liam is searching while frustrated. Harry could understand why. All of them are in uni, basically skipping classes to be here just to find out things are already settled.

Harry takes Zayn's advice though as he turns to one of the bystander. They didn't know anything. He then turns to one of the hostage, hugging her to calm her down before asking what happened. She replied through tears.

"They took our phones so we wouldn't call anyone.. they threatened that they'd blow up the place.. and and.. and they tied us up and everything.. locking the doors and aiming guns at some of us too.." - She stiffles, Harry couldn't help but let his frown fades, hugging her closer. "Then.. Then.. from there.." The girls points to the toilet direction "Something dashes out and beat up those guys a bit.. and and.. tied them up then releases us" - She hiccups.

"Did you see what that 'thing' look like?" Harry asked softly, afraid he might startled her. He feels like asking her things like this right now is pretty hard on her, she was just traumatized about it and now he's forcing her to dig through her memories to tell him about it. Louis is more gentle and better with words, sometimes he wishes Louis would come work with him. But then again, he prefers Louis being safe.

The girl shakes her head slowly. "No.. it moves too fast.. everything happened very fast.. there was a clank in the bathroom.. someone went to check then that thing ran out.. tied them all up.. it happened very fast.." Harry let out short hums, notifying her ge understands. "It untied us very fast too.. none of us could see it.. but I could hear it.."

Harry pulls her back slightly to look at her. She is the youngest of the hostages. Again, Harry isn't too good at this kind of thing, Louis is obviously more skilled and would probably picked someone older and less traumatized. "What did it say? How does it sound like?"

The girls stiffles then silenced to think for a short moment before speaking up again. "When it flashes over to me.. untying me.. I heard it said something like.. 'It's alright love, you're safe now'.." Harry nods, patting her head gently. "It.. It sounds a bit like.. an auto tuned version of a voice.. doesn't sound natural at all.." Harry nods again, "It dashes towards the door too but then dashes away almost right before you came.." she wipes her eyes, still hiccuping and stifling. 

Harry nods, gently patting her, pulling her in one last short hug before letting her go. He gives her a gentle smile before handing her a candy. "Thank you for being brave and for talking to me" he waves at her before flying away as the police pulls up.

○ ☆ ○

"You guys heard that right?" Harry asked, pulling off his mask as he arrived at their HQ. Liam ison the computer, Zayn was focusing on Liam before giving Harry his full attention. "The little girl's explanation."

"Yeah. Liam is trying to look through the street security cameras to see if he could catch anything. No luck so far. Especially since no one knows how 'it' looks like." Zayn remarks.

Harry ruffles his hair in frustration. "This is like my fourth time missing that class now! I'm going to fail and Louis is going to be disappointed in me. Fuck" he groans. He could practically see Louis' scolding face in front of him.

"Oh sod off, he just wants you to have a proper degree for a job. In the end he just wants you to get a good job. Just do this as full-time, no more school and a proper job" Liam argues, still focusing on the screen.

Harry sighs, taking off his get up, neatly folding them before putting them in his bag. Niall designed that bag for him, it comes with a specialized case that wouldn't open unless it has Harry's fingerprint on its lock. When said case is closed, it looks like a normal bag.

"We'll look through things here, think you should head back home, talk it out with Louis and just take the time off before your afternoon class" - Zayn told him before turning back to Liam.

Not that Zayn is wrong, Louis is probably furious that Harry missed out on another class. Before anyone hears about it, it might be best if Harri is the one who tells him first so that's what he'll do.

He drives home after saying his goodbye, preparing what he's going to say in his head on the way. It didn't take long till he reaches home, finding Louis sleeping on the couch in their living room.

Suddenly, all the nervousness about coming home, about Louis' scolding fades away, replaced by a fuzzy feeling in his stomach and an indescribable happiness that flows through him the moment he steps in the house.

So what if he get scolded? What if Louis doesn't like his explanation? In the end of the day, Louis scolds because he cares, because he worries. He goes out of his way to do things for Harry that no one else would. In the end of the day, Louis loves him to no end. After scolding, Louis would always hugs him and tell him he's sorry for acting in the moment. There is no reason why he should be afraid.

He tip toes into the house, putting a blanket on Louis as he proceeds to make dinner. Takes a while for Louis to wake up and as expected, he got scolded for skipping class but thing gradually returns to normal with them exchanging jokes back and forth.

"Hey Lou. What if.. I quit school and do this hero thing.. full time?" Harry asked cautiously, making Louis almost spits out his drink into Harry's face.

"What?!" Louis yelled, eyes widen in surprise as he wipes the water that he accidentally let leaks out. Harry hurried to give him a tissue box,helping him clean the water that drips on the table.

"Well.. you know.. Since you wanted me to study and get a degree to just basically get a job.. I thought maybe you can finish school while I work and I'll pay for the fe-"

"No! Absolutely not! You're not going to work full time! Absolutely not! Don't you even entertain the idea!" - Louis suddenly snaps, eyes filled with so many emotions that Harry couldn't exactly read. It's filled with anger, fear, surprised. 

"Lou, calm down.. it's just a suggestion.. why do you always get worked up about this problem?" Harry tried to act as calm as possible. Even a carefree person like Niall knows not to argue with Louis when he snaps.

Louis tries to control his breathing again, rubbing his temple. Harry has a point though, it's not the first time he had asked about working full time and every single time Louis would snaps. There is something Louis has been hiding and Harry knows, he is very aware of that but he never had the gut to ask nor does Louis ever answers.

"You okay now?" Harry asked after a long moment of silent. Louis still keeps his head down, not meeting Harry's eyes. They have been together long enough to know Louis doesn't mean to yell or shout, would never try to hurt Harry emotionally or physically so it doesn't hurt Harry when Louis snaps but he knows it does make the other male feels guilty.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a thought" Harry places his palm on Louis' hand, gently rubbing Louis' knuckles with his thumb. Slowly, Louis looks up, guilt wells in his eyes. "I know it's a touchy subject to you and I know you don't want to talk about it even though I don't know why. But I also know your view on that long ago, I shouldn't have asked it again and again like that".

Louis shakes his head. "No.. I'm sorry for snapping. I shouldn't have done that, it was very uncalled for" he sighed. "What makes you bring it up again anyway?"

Harry shrugs, hand still on Louis', only Louis' and his fingers are not intertwine. "Just.. I missed out on classes a lot more often now that more and more missions are coming up and I thought about how you had to work and study for us so I don't know.. I felt like I'm wasting your money staying there"

"Then stop going on missions so much. Focus on your studying, get your degree, get your dream job of being a vet or a teacher Harry, please, anything but full-time hero work. I don't care about working at more places and getting myself busy Harry, I just want you to have a normal job and a normal life." Louis looks like he's on the verge of tears. Sure Harry is slightly pissed that Louis isn't trying to understand his perspective and all but how could he hate the man on the verge of crying because he cares endlessly about him?

Harry tightens his grip on their hands. "I know, I know you do and I know I should take less missions and I do but the police and everyone just won't stop calling me. Simon called me just this morning about a bank robbery too. If there is someone replacing me or something, I promise I would stop taking so much mission". Not like that's possible.

Harry feels Louis' grip tighten as well as Louis bites his lower lips. His expression unreadable. "If that does happen, you promise you would taking studying seriously?" For some reason, Louis doesn't look at Harry's eyes but instead at their hands, holding tightly o to one another.

Louis William Tomlinson is a very mysterious person. He had known Louis since he was 14 and they dated back when Harry was 15 yet he doesn't know too much about Louis. Though Harry admits he knows a lot more than others, which is something he's proud of. Ask Zayn and Liam for example, they had met since Harry was 17 but after three years hanging out with each other, they admit they knows nothing but his name, his estimate age, the uni he attends, the fact that they live together and Louis works a lot.

Being with Louis is scary but exciting. You never know what you'd get and that's exciting. Harry has a bit of a specialty, something he probably got from his mom, that he could easily read what people is kind of thinking just from their eyes and face but that ability doesn't seem to be working with Louis. Louis is unexpectable, unique. He can be the shadow if he wants yet he can be the speaker if he wants. In one look he's a troublemaker, a jokester then in another, he's soft, sappy and romantic. His face express almost no emotions, as if he had trained to do so at a young age. Harry likes that being with Louis always feel like a challenge, an adventure. He hopes he is like that to Louis too.

"I promise" Harry said honestly. If it does happen, he will. Not that it could. Sure they are many with powers but many of them, weirdly specifically British, tend to prefer hiding instead of fighting. Even his mom, someone he knows for a fact is a supernatural, prefers to stay in the shadows. She explained it's because people aren't too fond of supernaturals, just a bunch of people running around, thinking they're special, doing simple things and get loaded while others work their entirely life but gets nowhere.

Maybe that's what Louis is trying to get Harry out of as he asked specifically to not do hero work full time. But full time or not, people already got accustomed to his hero self, people already insulted and praised him, it wouldn't matter if he switches from emergency to full time. He still can't understand Louis.

The other male brings Harry's hand that held tightly onto his to his mouth, leaving soft kisses to Harry's knuckles with an emotional but still hard to read look. The only thing Harry could pull from that look is that Louis is deep in thoughts. "You better keep it, or I'll be very angry Harold" Louis chuckles half heartedly.

They resumed their meals, takes no time till the usual atmosphere kick back with Louis smiling, making jokes that makes Harry laughs like that's the funniest thing ever and Harry happily telling stories that he thinks he probably told before as Louis listens carefully like as if that's the first time he had heard it.

○ ☆ ○

It has been two weeks without many new missions, two weeks, two full weeks and Harry started to feel weird since the first week. He asked Liam to check on why there is such few incidents happening. Even small incidents like some thief snatching a bag is also rare.

Though thanks to the lack of missions, Harry had been blessed with time to actually study and passed his first year. Spring break is finally rolling around, meaning, more time for action.

He drives himself and Zayn back to their HQ right after their last test, hoping Liam might have some answers for the lack of missions and oh did Liam have answers.

"I did some digging through the general London security cameras and found someone interesting" Liam said, showing some footages to Harry. "This person or thing, whatever it is, comes out at no specific time, just helping people from fire buildings, catching thieves, burglars, sometimes just an old lady crossing the streets."

Harry paid attention to said footages. A slender creature and full body suit, a full face mask with cat ears and a tail. Sometimes it would sneak around, sometimes it would jump and sometimes it would dash. "A flash-like kind of guy or something?" - Harry asked, trying to make out the creature from the bad quality camera footage.

"Close but not exactly." Liam pulls up a footage having the thing just casually ties someone up as they move very slowly and one where the other person looks frozen in time while the thing casually tied then up. "From first glance it does seems like a fast running person but closer inspection, I think, it can control time. Or the concept of time since time is, in a way, nonexistent." Here Liam goes again. "Anyway, my point being, I think it either slows the time concept of others so it appears faster or quickens its own. In a way, it's interesting, more than just a flash kind of supernatural."

Harry nods. That's cool. But not cool in the same time. Whatever this thing is, it's taking his job away. Well, a side job, a troublesome hobby really but still. "Any idea of what it is or its name or whatever?"

"I went and asked around these area" - Zayn speaks up, "Apparently people think it might be a dude because of the auto tuned voice has a male feel to it but it could also be a girl with an auto tuned male voice. It doesn't have a name so people call it the "Infamous Cat". It has an interesting amount of followers already."

Wow, reminds Harry of his old day when he started. He didn't have a name either and people started calling him superboy. Simon wasn't too happy so eventually he settled on being called simply 'Edward', his middle name, because why not.

"One thing to note though" - Zayn speaks up again, "People tend to use the term 'Infamous Cat had returned'. Looks like this thing, whatever it is, has history." Oh. That's new.

"Yeah. After Zayn told me I went and dig around some really old footage." - Liam joins the conversation, "Some people said it automatically deletes but it doesn't, it just stores itself in a different location. Or at least these cameras do." Liam plays the footage.

The creature seems to be a lot less frail and it seems to like taunting, messing with its opponent. Its outfit seems a lot less advanced but he supposed that make sense. The way it moves and use its powers seem a lot less experienced, more clumsy than anything but seems less serious, like it's having fun. That's interesting, reminds Harry of himself in a way. Wait no, he's supposed to not like this thing!

"Back then I think some called it 'Mischief of The Night' but from what I've found is that it seems to retire after 3 years of being active. No one had seen nor heard of it ever since but after years and years, it came back."

"With just its nickname and you found that much? Sometimes I underestimate you guys" Harry chuckles, patting their shoulders as a thank you.

"One thing to note though, be careful with it. Back then I think it did work for someone but I asked around, no one knew it came back meaning it works alone, or at least it works as a vigilante. As much as I love Batman, vigilante are dangerous. They live by their rules and some even dislike people like us. If you ever come face to face with Infamous Cat, either leave it or watch it, do not attempt anything stupid, got it?" - Liam warns with his stern face, looking like an angry doggo.

"You might be the British superman but never underestimate your opponents. Giving the big enough brain, they can take you down in one swoop. This one doesn't seem too friendly but who knows, life is full of surprises. Just don't do anything stupid" - Zayn warns as well. It's like he has two parents babysitting him while his husband waits at home. Okay it does sound lovely.

"Yes momm" - Harry whines jokingly, receiving a chuckle from Zayn and a fond eye roll from Liam. Harry misses Niall, Niall is always around to lighten the mood. If he said something like that to Niall, he would probably pats him and say _'Good son'_. Niall was really good at his job too. Maybe so good that he got changed to a better spot. If that's the case then Harry is happy for him. They still talk through text and calls of course, never seen face to face anymore.

"You better listen to the advice champ, might do you some good" - Zayn shrugs before turning back to Liam. Who do they think Harry is? He is all about safety and stuff. He would never approach it if he saw it.

○ ☆ ○

Harry is probably the biggest idiot out there or at least very close to one. He ignored Liam's and Zayn's advice as he is actively searching for this Cat while also pushing back the things he's supposed to do during spring break for school, meaning also ignoring Louis' advice or scholding.

He's aware of what he's supposed to do yet he's too stubborn for that. Harry is just curious, he wants to know what this-- time creature is and probably why it's taking his job. It's supposed to be a good thing since he can finally study like how Louis wanted him to but at the same time it's frustrating. Maybe he's just selfish. He sighed at the realization.

Harry lands on one of the top floor of the building. It's rather late, rarely any lights are on anymore. He didn't want to be caught so he sneaked into his hero get up while still at home already. Louis wasn't home when he left since the man did recently get more jobs. He's probably worried about Harry when he comes home to an empty bed. Oh. There it is. There is the pang of guilt again.

Harry ruffles his hair in frustration, god why does he has to be like this. It would be a ten thousand times better if he wasn't such a selfish ass with a saving people problem. "What are you doing here?" An almost mechanical voice asked, echoes in the night followed with a short gasp-like noise, as if even the source of said voice didn't expect itself to speak.

Harry calmly turns, there it is, the 'Infamous Cat'. It sits on the railing, staring straight back at him. Every piece of it body is covered, top to toe, even the eyes seem to be a one way glass too as Harry couldn't see the real eyes behind them. Or maybe this thing is just a robot. "I'm a hero, it's normal for me to fly around."

The thing let out a short huff of laughter, crouching while still on the railing so their eyes would meet. "Oh please, you're merely a worker. You don't even look a day over 20, go back to studying kid, let the professional do their thing." Harry should feel insulted right now right? Maybe he's too numb to judgement? Or maybe it was the cheeky tone this thing is using. Weird.

"Hey, if they check the record, it's obvious that you did _used_ to be a professional. Now you're a vigilante, almost a criminal to the police. I'm not trying to be rude, that's just fact."

The Cat let out a laugh, "Trying to hurt my pride?" It does a dramatic 'Oh I'm hurt' pose. "Oh deary goodness, my pride, arghhh". It jokes, why does Harry find this endearing? Why does it reminds him so much of someone? "Enough chit chat, I have things to do, people to help. Go back home kid, stop wasting time flying around." It said before dashing away. In a mere second, Harry already lost track of it. Damn and he thought he was getting somewhere.

"Harry! Lady on the fifth corner, bunch of guys is getting handsy on her! Quick!" Liam yells in his earpiece. If it wasn't for the people in need, he would have complained that Louis almost deafen him. He flies as quick as he could there but, as annoying as it is, the Cat arrived before him.

The girl thanks it quickly before running away. "You're more stubborn than I thought Hero." It shakes its head, still in the crouching position. "Hey, people behind the earpiece, tell him to go home will ya? And stop getting in my way."

"I'm not getting in your way, you're taking my responsibility, my duty." Harry feels himself frowning a bit. Pettiness is probably what this is, probably why he's here right now, finding and chasing after this Cat. Though one thing Harry didn't expect, it didn't attack him or runs straight away like what Liam and Zayn said. It just tells him to go home.

"Isn't that a good thing Great Hero? Give you time for yourself. Plus it's probably not fun to work as someone's dog anyway" It shrugs. It's also not wrong, Harry doesn't find it fun when he gets call for literally anything. But he's also frustrated when he gets call for nothing. "Oh, need to go again. If you're going to keep tailing me, at least makes it fun eh?"

Fun? This whole thing is just a game for this thing or something? "Chase me Great Hero, catch me and I'll go back to my hiding spot that I resided in the last 9 years. If you don't then you just needs to try harder." It chuckles, in a blink of an eye, it's gone.

The chase continues like that for a while with Harry catching up late, it daahes away right before Liam informs him there is another thing happening in a different corner. After less than 5 times trying to catch this Cat, he knows it sets this challenge to be impossible, with its power to manipulate time, Harry would never be able to arrive sooner than this thing.

"Well, look like you're late again Great Hero" the Cat teases. Harry wouldn't be lying if he said this thing is starting to annoy him a quite bit with its constant cheating though he would be lying if he say this whole experience is unpleasant. Even though he spent hours chasing the thing he knows he can't catch, it is strangely fun.

"Don't call me that." Harry replied, trying to sound as neutral as possible while he's running out of breath. He's aware he's on the losing team but he's not going to give that Cat the satisfaction of knowing so. 

"What shall I call you then Great Hero? Edward is the name? Can I call you Ed? I'll call you Ed." A faint thought of this Cat liking rsiling flashes by Harry as he just now notices the creature in front of him has a strange nag for standing, crouching and sitting on railings instead of, well, the ground. "Heh, reminds me of Ed Sheeran, that singer is the jam". Okay now this thing is just rambling.

"Why are you here anyway?" Harry asked. "Well to save London of cou-" The Cat's explanation was cut short by Harry. "Why did you disappear just to appear again now?" He keeps his voice stern, serious. He could hear Liam's screaming in his ear for being an idiot and approaching this thing in the last hour or so but at this point he doesn't care. He needs answer.

"Oh young Ed, you still don't know many things. Best to stay in your own lane for now. Isn't it kinda late already? Go home champ, someone must be worried sick for you" The Cat waves its tail. "I-" it pauses "What's the name they call me again?"

"Infamous Cat" - Harry answered, almost chuckle when he hears the Cat's laugh. "I honestly prefers Mischief of the Night. Guess this won't be the last time we meet then." Harry might be crazy but he head a soft sigh coming from the cat before it disappears. 

"Harry! You idiot! Stop chasing that thing! It might cost you your life one day you wanker!" Liam shouted, extremely angry which is understandable, Harry _had_ been ignoring him for hours or so. "You should probably return home, it's almost 3 a.m, Louis is probably worried." Zayn joins, Harry could still here some muffling cursing. "I know. I'm heading home now. Sorry for making you guys worried." He cuts the connection.

He set out today to find information, to help people, he accomplished none of the above, not to mention worried his team and probably worried his lover as well. He needs to get his mind straight. Harry rubs his temple in frustration, letting out a heavy sigh before flying home.

○ ☆ ○

Knowing the Cat is around does makes Harry more relax when no missions come up. He uses the morning time to study and night time to come look for the Cat. Not that he has been neglecting Louis to go chase a cat, they still hang out, go on dates and make love but to a lesser extent since Harry is trying to wrap up his spring break project as fast as possible while Louis is running back and forth between jobs.

Nights are pretty interesting, slowly he started to feel interested in the Cat, wanting more to know what it actually is, what it can do and why is it here. Liam and Zayn are quite hesitant but Harry assures them even if that Cat is quick and can control time, Harry is better in brute strength, something said Cat doesn't seem to have. He thinks so anyway.

"Go back home Great Hero, don't you get bored chasing after a cat for so long? Or maybe that's just something that you do?" The Cat asked, waggling its tail while it sits on the railing. The usual image.

"You do know you go around illegally punching people right? Given the right orders and I have permission to jail you." - Harry states as he drink water from a bottle he brought. He had learnt to drink as much water as he could while chasing this thing, it takes a lot of effort.

"Oh please, you wish you could catch me." The Cat chuckles. Its attitude reminds Harry a lot of Louis, he misses Louis, he really does. Sometimes he wishes Louis would just stop working and spend a day in the park with him, the good old days. Though he knows that's not possible.

"Since tonight is a slow night, how about a little chat Great Hero? Surely my lowly vigilante self is worthy of having a little talk with you right?" The Cat asked, turning his full body towards Harry. "There are some rules though. No asking about true identities, no asking about personal lives like where you live and stuff. Basic things you don't ask a supernatural."

Harry leans on the railing behind him. Alright, might as well, maybe he could at least find out what the hell this thing even is, as in is it human. "Alright. You first."

The cat chuckles, putting its finger on its chin to think. "Favourite season of the year?" Alright. That's strangely random. "Winter". "Ahh, any particular reason?". Yes. Louis' birthday is in winter and when they have winter break is when they push all work aside to visit their families. "It's personal". The Cat booes jokingly. Now it really makes him miss Louis.

"My turn" - He speaks, it nods. It's hard to have a conversation while keeping your face at a neutral state and your tone neutral as well. Makes it uncomfortable, especially when you're talking to something that looks completely inhumane. "What are you?"

The Cat chuckles, "Care to be a bit more specific curly?". "Don't call me that" Harry replies too quick even for himself. Curly is reserve for Louis only okay? Thanks. It chuckles again. "What are you? As in are you human or what?" He returns to his original question. The Cat hums a "Hm" sound. For some reason Harry could feel a smile on this cat as it speaks. "I am human, in a way. With some with add-ons." It shifts its position on the railing, still sitting though.

Well that clears it up a little bit. "My turn" It dangles its legs off the railing as it settles on a comfortable looking position. "If someone were to give you a gift, what would you want?". Harry tries his best not to smile. "Are you planning on giving me a gift?". "Maybee" it chuckles. "Sorry to turn you down but I'm in a committed relationship". "Ooooh, a loyal taken man, that's a good trait. Still didn't answer me question though". Harry rolls his eyes, not that it could see it. "I like rings and bracelet and stuff. Those are cool." He shrugs. It hums. This conversation is weird.

"You used to work for someone as well?" He asked when it's his turn. The cat hums though seems more reluctant to answer. That's reasonable. "I did. Am not though. I like to be me own boss." It shrugs. "Working for someone makes it feels like a chore, working for myself makes it feels like a hobby"

"Favourite flavour of cake?" These questions are so random. This cat is really something weird. "Chocolate" he answers dully. He could hear Liam scoff from his ear piece. He knows he looks basic typical things but it's not like he could help it, chocolate cake is great. "Why are you asking such random questions?". "Why are you always so worked up?" It chuckles again.

"Sorry to cut in your friendly banter but there is a gang threatening a lady a couple of streets away" Liam informs. Harry turns to his right, where the cat was, only to find it empty. "I'm on it. Or at least I'll try." He said before flying off.

The Cat arrives first, as expected, but Harry was greeted with an unexpectable scene. The Cat manages to flick the weapons away from the gang with its power, pausing his power a bit to gather its energy back but before it could slow time again, a buffy gang member wraps his arm around the Cat, causing it to audibly choke and got stuck.

"Isn't it a lil unfair boys? Six guys versus one. A little bit unbalanced." It said breathlessly, still struggling before getting a punch in its face, cracking one of its 'eye'. "Not one for rules eh?" It coughs, trying to free itself. Harry had witnessed it fight before, without its power, it has an incredibly hand to hand combat skill but at this rate, it might not be able to save itself.

Harry didn't hesitate to fly in, snatching the Cat away from them after punching the guy holding it. Settling the Cat down, it dashes forward to catch the girl then dashes back behind Harry. "Are you gonna go for it or not Ed? Or do you just really likes seeing me get the light punch out of me?" It chuckles though breathless. Harry's theory about it having less physical strength than him is confirmed.

It takes no time for Harry to gather them up and tie them all up with a rope. The girl was already gone by the time he walks back to the Cat. "She went home after calming down. Well I took her home, just in case." It shrugs. Seeing what they could do together today, he is very close to proposing a very crazy idea.

"Hey Cat?" He calls, it chuckles. "Yes Great Hero?" It crosses its arms together, waiting patiently. "You have the time, the brain, I have the strength, we can work together, it might be less risky for you and it would make my life easier." He explains. "And why are telling me this?" It asked, a weird joking yet surprised tone comes out of its mouth. Well, mask. "Because I thought we would work great together." He shrugs.

The Cat chuckles, shaking its head. "Edward, Ed. You are a government part time hero, I'm a vigilante with cat ears and a tail. As you have said before, they have the ability to jail me. We might have worked well tonight but it's not happening sunshine. Stay in your own lane for our own sake". It dashes away. A 'No' would have been enough.

○ ☆ ○

It's the day after teaming up, kind of, with the Cat and if Harry wasn't angry enough that he spent his night almost doing nothing, he was more furious to find a black eye on Louis. "Just from brawling at work, don't get so worked up about it love" was all that Louis said. If it wasn't for Louis' warm hugs and soft kisses, Harry might have just flown to Louis' workplace and murder whoever hurt him.

Harry admits he can be a little possessive and protective. It's funny. He was never too possessive towards his previous lovers before Louis but when it comes to him, Harry couldn't help him. Louis is possessive too, crazy possessive at one point. If he remembers it right, he almost punch Zayn, while drunk, because he was patting Harry. Both of them are crazy but he likes it though.

Harry also starts to notice how often he thinks about Louis nowadays. Not that they don't see each other anymore, that's not true at all, they just don't get to spend time together much anymore. He knows he shouldn't be asking for too much, Louis is busy to get money for him and he appreciates that. But he is finally having more free time from work thanks to the Cat so he wanted to at least spend more time with Louis. Sometime you can't have all that you want.

"Harry?" - A familiar voice snaps Harry out of his mindless thoughts. This Irish accent, Harry can not mistake it for anyone. "Niall!" - Harry exclaimed happily, "Harry!" - Niall exclaimed back as both pull each other in a tight bro hug.

"Niall! I haven't seen you since forever man! How have you been?" They walk slowly since both are headed the same direction. Niall shrugs as a response. "Been pretty normal I guess. You?" Harry shrugs as well "Just normal things. Louis is busier though so haven't had much time with him." Harry couldn't help but pout at the thought. "Aw, sorry to hear that mate" Niall chuckles, patting his back gently.

"So are you still working with Simon?" Harry asked, mostly because he ran out of topics to talk about. "Not actually, I kinda had a fell out with him so" - he shrugs. Okay. That's unexpected. "What? No way! Why didn't I hear anything about this? Dude.." Harry sighed. Niall laughs, "It's okay, it's fine mate, I got a different job" he shrugs.

Harry admires Niall really, he has always been the most positive and carefree guy in the bunch but the most interesting thing about him is that Harry has a feeling he is more than he led on. He's similar to Louis. Eerily similar. Or maybe Harry just never really paid that much attention to his friends. But that's also untrue, he knows almost everything about Liam and Zayn and they all have known each other for a very long time.

Harry shrugs it off though and continue to discuss random things with Niall. Apparently he stopped working for a year already and runs a couple of companies that his parents left behind along with some companies of his own and stops working for the hero department all together. Good for him, means less trouble.

They eventually part ways with Harry heading for the drug store while Niall continues on his way. He gets Louis some bandaid and some other medicines before heading home.

"Louuu" he calls "I'm homee" . No reply. Off to work again it seems. He sighed, heading for the kitchen to make some food for himself and for Louis whenever he comes home.

He misses Louis, he really does, maybe a bit too much for his own sake but he can't get his head away from him. He doesn't want to tell Louis that though, it'd make Louis feels guilty for not spending more time with Harry and that's not what he plans to do. He sighed again.

○ ☆ ○

"Do you have a station to where you stand every night or something Great Hero? It has been months now and every time I'd see you stand here." The Cat teases. Harry is not up for that right now. Louis has been extremely busy whole spring break, they didn't even spend much time together or at all and he's starting to be a bit pissy about it. The situation at a whole, not at Louis.

"Not in a chatty mood I see?" Harry might be going crazy or he might be missing comfort so much that he somehow hears the Cat's voice getting gentler with him just some moment ago. "Hey, you can tell me yeah? Keep it brief if it's about personal life, I won't tell anyone afterwards" the Cat does the mouth zip motion. Harry is going crazy, his basically-frenemy is asking him to open up while them are waiting for danger signal.

Harry must be crazy as he couldn't help but tell it anyway. "It's stupid so don't laugh. I have someone that I love, who loves me dearly, but we haven't even had anytime to hang out, at all" while Harry was talking, Liam alerts him about a kidnapping situation 2 blocks away.

The Cat grabs his arm and dashes away, bring him with it. "No need to shy, keep talking love, I'm all ears." It's strange to see yourself running in a normal speed while everything around you slows down significantly. It's also weird that Harry's gut is telling him to trust this Cat for almost no reason. He doesn't even know if this Cat is a girl or a guy yet his guts told him to tell it everything. So he did, moderately.

"Throughout spring break I even finished my work early too so I could spend more time with.. that person but they just never seem to be home. They are rarely around in the morning and comes home late or would already be asleep at night whenever I come back and I just.. miss spending time with them" he explains as they run. It's strange, if this Cat could keep this power for long enough, Harry could tell it his whole life story before they got to the scene without being late.

They reach the place though and wrap it up fast, with Harry using his force to catch the guys and the Cat using his speed / time manipulation to get the girl away from those kidnappers. Tying them up before calling the police. When Harry turns back to face the Cat, it already got the girl to her destination safely. 

"It's stupid really, don't know why I'm pouring my heart out for you" Harry remarks, being as neutral as possible while in reality he was very close to tearing up. Bringing up Louis and how he can't spend time with him always messes with his head. Before he knows it he was flying with the Cat sitting on his back, crossed legs. 

"It's always better to talk about your feelings love, no need to be shy." It said. Harry appreciates it but all he could bitterly think about is how he's supposed to hear them from Louis, not this vigilante. 

"Since I poured my heart out for you, wouldn't it be fair if you do similar for me as well?" He turns to look at the Cat on his back who chuckles at his request but it complies. This Cat is not too jerky afterall.

"Ever since I took this role again, I've had less time to spend it with my loved ones. Families, friends, lovers, you name it. I feel stressed out sometimes but also happy that I'm doing this again, on my own term. Though I also feel bad that people around me, who doesn't know this is my work, is getting worried about me. Sometimes I'm also scared that the love between me and them also fade as I barely appear as _me_ or visit them as often" it shrugs.

He didn't expect someone who laughs after being punched could be this sentimental. It reminds him of Louis again. He really misses Louis. "I could understand that" He pauses for a bit, finding the right words to say "But it is your loved ones. If they truly loves you for who you are and things like that then it wouldn't fade because no matter how much time you spend or don't with them, they know you still love them and that you are doing this for them." 

"And what about you?" It asked after a long pause. "What?". "What about you and your love who never seems to be at home? Your love for them still holds strong?" It asked, almost like a whisper. He looks ahead, staying quiet.

Liam alerts about a burglar with a knife in a house a mile from them. The Cat speeds up their own time so they'd get faster and successfully saved them. Harry did get a bruise though but it'd heal by the morning.

As they wait for the police to arrive, it asked the question again. This time, Harry answers "As strong as ever."

○ ☆ ○

Spring break is over and Harry has to go back to uni. The first day of school is pretty hectic, Louis had changed his schedules so they aren't in the same class anymore, he said mostly because of work.

Harry slumps on his desk, dragging himself classes to classes and with that same manner, he drags himself home. The whole day felt slow, not in the time had been slowed down kind of way but in the too bored to feels time goes normally.

Without Louis, things get boring in a hurry. He never truly realized how much he depends on Louis emotionally until now. He makes Harry happy, he makes him laugh, he makes him feels hopeful. He sighed, staring at their front door. At times like this Harry's mind drifts to the terrifying thought of one day, they are going to seperate. How would Harry deal with it then since he could barely deal with going around without thinking about Louis just because they don't spend much time together? God he's pathetic.

He opens the door, preparing to be greeted with an empty house, where Louis would not be in as he would be at wor-

"Welcome home Hazz, ignore the mess in the kitchen, I was trying to make pancakes but I keep burning them and now this whole place is a mess" - Louis chuckles to himself as he picks the dirty dishes into the sink. Is Harry dreaming?

He closes the door before sprinting towards Louis, pulling the older male in a tight hug. "Harry, no need to be so dramatic, you act like I haven't came home in years" he chuckles, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Yeah but you never come home around this time.. and I barely get any time with you anymore. Do you know how much I miss you?" Harry pouts. He knows he acts like a god damn baby but he knows Louis likes that part of him as well. 

"I know, I know, sorry sunshine. I promise I'll spend more time with you alright?" Louis smiles fondly at him, closing the gap between their lips. Oh how he misses the feeling of Louis' slightly chapped lips on his or the feeling of Louis' smaller hand rubbing his knuckles or the feeling of Louis' hair under his palm or the feeling in his chest when Louis smiles. God he miss him.

When Louis pulls back, Harry still doesn't let go of him, as if he's afraid Louis will disappear the moment he release this hug. He keeps his arms around Louis' waist and his head on Louis' shoulder as the older male go for another making pancake attempt.

They stay like that for a while, hugging, talking, Harry helping Louis finish making said pancake and they eat like that too, clinging onto one another. Harry misses this. He miss it so goddamn much. "I love you" he said softly, planting a kiss on Louis' neck. "I love you too" Louis chuckles, leaning on his chest.

After what feels like forever, Harry let Louis out of his hug as the older male head out to work. He never knew how much Louis could do to his mood just by existing until now. Well he probably knows that when they started dating too but they have been inseparable since forever and Harry had temporary forgotten just how much he loves the guy. 

He looks at the clock near the door. They spent, what felt like, hours together had, apparently, only been a couple of minutes, barely an hour. No way, they made a thousand failed attempts at pancake, finished one and eating them. It can not just be a couple of minutes. Had Harry gone crazy? Or maybe their clock is busted. Or maybe the Cat was around, slowing time for time or however its power works. Doesn't matter, what matters is they finally spent time together.

○ ☆ ○

"Someone's in a good mood" - the Cat teases as it sits on Harry's back. He doesn't know why he let it sit there as he flies around, waiting as Liam looks through cameras. In a way, after almost a month of knowing this Cat, Harry started warming up to it. Which probably isn't good considering all the red flags Liam is telling him about.

"Something good happen today Great Hero? It's rare to see you coming around with a smile." It continues. Harry was smiling? He didn't even notice he was until the Cat pointed it out. He put on his neutral facs immediately which makes the Cat chuckles. "Aw, still a little shy aren't we?"

"Keep talking and I'll let you free fall to the ground" even though he would never actually do that, it's a good attempt at shutting it up for a bit. It fails though. "Like you would actually do that. You're too nice or you like me too much" it chuckles.

The night goes as per usual with them going around until they got a mission. The Cat would get there first, if it finishes the job first then they would wait for the police to arrive before continue wandering. The Cat always hides as the police comes, which makes sense, it _is_ an illegal vigilante after all. Sometimes Harry forgets that part.

Sometimes the Cat would have a hard time getting the job done before Harry came, when that happens, Harry would jump in to help. It's strange, it's almost like they are a duo of crime fighters.

"We're like a duo of crime fighters don't ya think?" It asked. Okay, first it's weird and asking random questions, now it's weird and reading Harry mind, what the hell is this thing's powers? "Why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" It chuckles.

"Did you read my mind or summat?" The Cat laughs, a belly laugh, like that's the funniest thing it had ever heard. God damn it he misses Louis again. Louis laughs at every dumb joke or dumb remarks Harry makes too. Hopefully he isn't asleep yet by the time he got home.

"No Great Hero, I did not. Aside from manipulating time to a certain extend, I can't do much else. Your little friend behind the earpiece must be happy to know this, I heard he has been figuring out what I can and can not do." It chuckles. Has it always ends a sentence with a chuckle? The Cat is right though, Harry is two seconds away from going completely deaf thanks to Liam's loud "I told you so"s to Zayn who wasn't and isn't even arguing.

"What does time has to do with cats anyway?" The Cat was quiet, Harry takes it as it's being confused. "Since your outfit is cat-like while your power is time, you know, people tend to like matching their outfits with their powers". "Like yours?" It teases. "Sod off, this was a good idea 4 years ago." The Cat laughs. "Mine used to be a good idea too. A person I have a major crush on had a cute cat so I runs around, dressing up like one while kicking ass." Harry tries to not laugh. "Don't you dare hold your laughter at my joke, that's insulting!" It chuckles.

"Someone else seem to be in a good mood." Harry glances up at it then straight ahead. He expected a reaction before remembering this thing wears a full face mask. It hums a hesitant 'Hmmm' before chuckling. "Yeah, good things can happen to poor old me too Ed."

○ ☆ ○

Things stay like that with Louis spending more quiet time with Harry and Harry kind of teaming up with the Cat. Liam and Zayn already stopped screaming about it at that point, sometimes it would tease them and Harry find them tease back, it's like they warm up to it.

It's still strange though, Harry wonders if it's the Cat's doing every time he spends what feels like hours with Louis only for all the clocks to tell him it had only been couple of minutes or less than an hour. Or maybe he was going crazy.

It's not like he hates it for anything, when time flows like that it gives Louis time to spend with him and still be on time for work. Slowly it has become a routine for Harry to come home, clinging onto Louis for hours, ignoring all the weird things around them.

"Harry, have you ever thought who the Cat might be under their mask?" Liam asked out of the blue while they were having lunch at his house. It's for a group project. 

"No, why?" Harry never finds that information to be relevant, not that he isn't curious but more like he doesn't care. Plus it could be anyone, even girls for all Harry cares.

"You never thought about any possibilities before? At all?" Liam continues to ask. His face curious mixed with other emotions. If Harry is correct, Liam seems like he thought of something and wanted Harry to be interested in it so he can speak his mind.

"No but you seem to be onto something" That should make Liam talk. Harry us still not interested whatsoever to know who the Cat is. The important part is that it's helpful and being around it is, in a way, great company. Mostly because of how much it talks.

"Me and Zayn have some theories" Liam whispers "But we're not too sure about it yet. I'm gonna ask you some stuff and you promise to be honest alright?" That's weird but okay. Harry nods. "How often does Louis comes home? Anything weird happening when you spend time together?"

What is he on about? Does he think Louis is Cat? "He doesn't come home often but you know why. He has multiple jobs. Sometimes I visit him during work time to give him food too." Harry tried to sound as neutral as possible but he is a bit pissy that Liam would suspect Louis. "Nothing weird happens when we spend time together. Sometimes it feels like we spent hours together only for it to just be couple of minutes but as you said, the concept of time can be confusing. Your brain can fuck up your concept of time too" he crosses his arms, pouting.

"Ed- Sorry, Harry" Liam knows him from work, he's the only one to slip and call him by his alter ego, which Harry finds to be funny and kinda weird, "We've kept your eyes peeled for months now. Every time it dashes away, it would lead to nowhere and suddenly Louis would walk out either close by or right at that corner. Plus the Cat's power is time manipulation, you know if it's Louis it would make most sense as to the time problem you have." Harry doesn't like where this conversation is going. "And-"

"Are you telling me to put my guard up and or suspect my boyfriend or something Liam? Because I don't like where this conversation is heading" he frowns. He shouldn't be so defensive about this but who wouldn't be after hearing one of their best mate tell them to suspect their own boyfriend?

"Look, I know it's a touchy subject and a touchy suspect but you need to keep an open mind about it. I didn't expect it either. When it happened the first few times, I brush it off since high chance it's a coincident but it has been months Harry, months and it keeps happening."

"So what am I supposed to do? Pressure him to spill it out for me? Is that what you want? I trust him Liam and I know you mean well but you're very close to stepping over the line." Harry didn't even notice he raised his voice until he noticed the shortage of air in him and the slightly mortified expression on Liam.

"Dude, calm down, it's just speculation. If you don't want to believe it, it's fine." Liam notes. He yells Liam for it but he has a feeling he is the one getting his protectiveness over the line. "No no, it's fine, I got worked up about it, sorry" he rubs his forehead as Liam gives his shoulder little pats.

Liam left couple of hours later, already finished their project that isn't due till next week. He wonders if Liam always finish his own stuff so quickly, the guy _is_ smart and quick after all. The sound of door opening snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Louuu!" Harry practically launches himself at Louis as the other male was closing the door. "I miss you Lou" he whines, nuzzling his face in Louis' neck, planting kisses all over causing the older male to burst in giggles.

"Miss you too Hazz" Louis manages through the giggles. One thing leads to another leads to them currently cuddling on the couch. This is perfect. Fuck Liam and his speculation and whatever, Louis would not lie to him. Even if he does, Harry wouldn't mind, he did sneak out at night, roaming around with a Cat costumed person without ever telling Louis after all.

"Young Harold, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Louis breaks the peaceful silence as he shows Louis a fanart of him flying while the Cat is on his back. Well there goes that secret. "Have you been having an affair in work places?" Louis jokes, tickling his side.

After laughing his ass off trying to fight off Louis' sneaky fingers, he finally spoke "One, I have nothing to say, it's barely a friend and two I am not having an affair my heart is already taken" He gives a cheeky wink in which Louis rolls his eyes fondly at.

They stay like that for a while, cuddling, clinging tightly onto each other with Harry's head resting on Louis' chest. The older male runs his hand through Harry's curls gently. It's strangely therapeutic.

"Hey Lou?" Harry speaks up again, breaking the silence. "Hm?" Louis smiles fondly. "Are you free on Friday?". "What? Are you planning to ask me out?" Louis squeezes Harry's cheek playfully. "Maybee" he chuckles.

Louis stays quiet for a while, probably going through his mind about the decision. "I'll clear my schedule for you". Harry sits up, hopeful green eyes stares back at Louis' vibrant blue ones. "You would?". "Of course. We haven't gone on dates in a while haven't we?". Louis could have killed a man and Harry would still not mind. Fuck Liam and his suspicions. "I love you" Harry gives Louis' cheek a little peck, "Love you too sunshine" he smiles.

○ ☆ ○

"What do you mean _not_ call you on mission? Your part time job is literally getting missions!" Liam shouted through the phone. It's already Friday and Harry needs to look perfect for this date, even if he has to deal with Liam.

"Just for today. I got a date with Louis and I don't want to leave him half way" he combs his hair, checking the mirror again to see if his lipstick is done right. It is, as per usual. 

"Dude but what if something really bad happens? Like a bomb threat or a massive house fire or or a serial killer on the loose or-" . "Then you can call me." Harry sighed. Even though he told Liam to not call him, he still wants to be able to save all of them. But he also doesn't want to ruin the date by flying away every minute. Hopefully that Cat becomes useful this time around.

Harry takes one more look at himself in the mirror before grabbing his gift and heads out. It's not on any special occasion, just something he thought Louis might like. Just a simple necklace, matching his own. He knows he shouldn't be so proud of himself just because he brought a necklace, he just is.

When he got to their location, Louis was already there. "Lou! You're early!" He pouts, _he_ was planning to be early and waits then dramatically gives Louis the gift. Louis laughs at that though, or maybe it was the pout.

"I went out right after work. Didn't want a busy man like you to wait for me" Louis chuckles, taking Harry's hand into his own. "That should be my line! You're busier than me" Harry whines though with a stupid smile on his face, he knows Louis probably won't take offence to it. "Got you a gift". Handing Louis a small gift box, Harry stares at him in anticipation. He really wants Louis to like it.

"Aww Harold" Louis chuckles, putting it around his neck. "You sappy arse, you gave me a matching necklace with yours". He wasn't trying to keep that a secret but he's busted either way. "Seen right through me" - Harry chuckle, pulling Louis' closer with his arm around the older male's waist.

It's a peaceful day, occasionally Liam would ring Harry then hangs up immediately as if he remembered their promise. Harry feels guilty every time, where is that Cat when you need it? "Something on your mind?" - Louis' question snaps him out of his thoughts. "Kinda but it doesn't matter" he smiles "I'm with you now and that's all that I need".

Hours had passed, everything around them flows normally. Yeah, normal, Louis is normal, fuck Liam for not trusting him. "Hey Lou, thanks for clearing your schedule for me today, I really enjoyed it" - Harry said as they walk hand in hand around the park. Yes, the park, sue him for liking scenery.

"Why are you keep thanking me for it? It's fine, I love spending time with you more than anything Harold, I really do" Louis smiles. Gently, Harry cups one of his hand around Louis' face, the other still wraps around his waist. Both knows exactly what Harry is about to do. He gently pulls Louis closer to him, if that's even possible, as they close the distance between their lips. At least that was the plan.

"Edward! Harry! Harry! Harry! Emergency!" - Liam yells through the call. He really should tell Zayn to do his job, it's him who is supposed to call Harry, not Liam and now he remembers why it has been that way for years. "I could hear Liam from here" Louis whispers, "Ignore him.. just a bit more" They continue. At least that was the _plan_.

 _Ring Ring Ring_. Louis' phone obnoxiously get in their way. The universe must hate them. Louis sighed. "You take yours, I'll go take mine" he smiles, planting a light peck on the corner of Harry's lips instead before letting go. Fucking hell. Harry walks a bit away from Louis as he answers Liam's call from his ear piece. "What the hell man? What is it? It better be an actual emergency!"

"It is you dingus! There is a fire at an elementary! It started out small so I expected it to be put out but now it's a goddamn wildfire!" - Liam screams, Harry heard some rustling then Zayn's voice come up, just as panicky but less loud which Harry can appreciates. "Some managed to escape but there are still a lot more children and teachers stuck on the more above floors. The building seems old and the fire is spreading more and more. It might even damage some gas pipes and those are terrible news."

Now it's Harry's turn to panic. He turns to Louis immediately. This is an emergency, he can't just let those people die, he can't. "Louis, Lou, boo bear, I'm so sorry, I- I really- There is-" he stutters, trying to find the right word but Louis caught up to it before he could even say more. "I know, I know Hazz. Go, before it worsen. Go!" - he pushes Harry. He nods, turning to leave but turns back to press a kiss on Louis' lips. "I needed a support kiss", at least that made Louis chuckles.

Harry runs to one of the dark alley, slipping on his get up before flying away. He needs to hurry. One thing that eased his mind slightly is that something that huge might attract the Cat's attention. Maybe some of the stuck ones are safe.

● ♧ ● 

_"You need to get there! There is a freaking wildfire going on!" - screams the person on the other line. "Wha-? Wildf- Oh god. Okay, okay, I know, I'm heading there". Hanging up the phone, it turns back to its lover to kiss goodbye before dashing away. It can slows time to help those people, yes it can, it can do this._

_When it arrives, the scene is as terrifying as it could imagine. The fire are visible and flaming everywhere, the fire department hasn't arrived yet, the people are screaming outside, trying to tame the flames by adding water but nothing is helping. Alright, time to be a hero._

_Time still slowed, it runs passed the crowd and into the building. Its suit lets out cold air along with extra oxygen inside, making it less suffocating and burning. "There are still some kids on the second floor and some stuck on the third. The structure of this thing is not going to hold up much longer" - said the person in his earpiece. "Got it" - it replies._

_It runs up the second floor, climbing over crumbled pieces of the building and burning furnitures, finding the children hiding in the bathroom. "Smart moves lads" it said as it opens the door. The kids cheer, jumping to hug it. "Infamous Cat! I told you guys he'll come!!" - one of the girl said happily, hugging it tightly. Laughters from them then turned to sobbing._

_It hugs all of them tightly. "It's okay, it's okay now love. I'm here now" it said softly with its unnatural voice. It scoops them all in its arms, hugging one tightly with its tail, pulling the kid closer to its body. Slowing time again, it runs out as fast as possible before running down to get the kids out then runs on the third floor._

_"Yell out so I could hear you! I'm here to help!" It yells through the hallway as it slams open each doors it comes by. "Help!!" - screams the children in the class at the end of said hall way._

_"The door is stuck! We can't get it open!" Said one of the girl on the other side. She seems older than the kids behind her, who are sobbing, while she remains calm. Not entirely calm but calmer._

_It attempts to pull the door open. No use. Looking around, it comes back with a chair from a different classroom. "Get away from the door!" The kids scattered. Using all its strength, it repeatedly slams the chair in the door until it breaks._

_It runs in, the small kids run towards it, hugging it close, the girl did too, trying to hold back her tears. "The ceiling!" - screams the person in its earpiece. It snaps its head upwards, noticing the ceiling structure giving up on itself. Panic, it didn't have enough focus to slow down time._

_Instinctively, it throws the kids out of the room. "No!" - screams the girl. As she lands far away along with other kids, she tries to run toward it again. All it could see was her hand extends out for it then everything crumbles. "No!!" It hears her screams._

_"No no no!!!" - Screams the person in its earpiece - "Hang in there! Hang in there! I'll call help!". Line cuts. Every parts of it feels painful, it's stuck under the rubble. Guess this is it. It feels its suit shutting down. The heat and smoke finally registers to it. It wonders if it'd be dead because of all these broken bones, blood lost or from suffocation? The latter seems plausible, faster._

_It closes its eyes._

○ ☆ ○

Harry arrives, noticing kids with black dust covered them runs towards their parents. They chant his name as he flies it, knocking away all things that block his way. He can feel he's late and he can't hesitate much longer.

"No!!" - he heard screaming as he got closer to the third floor. As he arrives, he saw kids hugging each other as they run. He flies towards them only to be greeted by parts of the ceiling crumbling down.

He jumps on top of them, taking the hit for them as everything hits his back. "Edward!" The kids chant. Giving them a weak smile, he tries catching his breath in the heavy smoke. Once everything seems to stop crumbling, he takes a deep breath before lifting them and throwing them aside.

The kids stare at him in amazement, hugging him for comfort as he set the crumbling pieces aside. Taking them all in his arms, he takes another deep breath before charging for the window, breaking it on impact with his back. If he is a normal human, he would probably be dead already.

The people below cheers as their well acquaintance superhero saves the day. He gently floats down and put the kids on the ground as he landed. The all scattered towards their parents, sobbing and shaking. Poor things, they must be terrified.

"That should be all the students and staff according to the numbers recorded in their papers and the amount seen on the street camera. Good job Har- Har- Har" Zayn's voice suddenly glitches. "Hey? Hey! Z? Everything okay?!". "I - I- I- don- don- don- k- k - kn-" 

The glitching noises of Zayn's word fades into inaudible white noises. "z z z" weird noises echoes in his earpiece. "Hello? Hey! You guys okay?!" Takes a bit but the white noise slowly becomes something audible but it sounds mechanical and doesn't sound like either Zayn or Liam in the slightest.

"There is- z z z- one more- z z z". "One more? One more what?!". "In the - z z z - buildinggg" the voice glitches before finally becoming stable. "Please! There is one more person the building! Help him! He's going to die! Third floor! Stuck under rubbles! You'll regret it if you leave him! Hurr-" the mechanical voice cuts out

"Hello? Hello?!" He tried calling but Zayn's voice came back. "Seems like we got hacked. What did it say?" He didn't exactly hear what Zayn said as he was too freaked out by the voice. Not hesitating any longer, he flies straight back into the building.

"Check the cameras for any other lives! I heard there is one more in here!" - he yells in his earpiece. "No use, cameras are dead since the fire started and cuts out the wires. "Fuck!" He goes through every room, looking for that last person.

"The last room!" He heard faintly from below. Peeking his head out the broken window, he yells back "What?!". It's one of the girl he saved. "It's Infamous Cat! He's in the last room of that hallway!" She yells back. So that's who it is. The mechanical voice back then was its friend? Doesn't matter right now.

He head straight to the room. It has been wrecked completely with one door being forcefully opened, the floor already cracked, the ceiling almost completely all gone. He throws away all the pieces on top to finally found the unconscious Cat below it all.

He wipes the sweat, caused from the fire, off his forehead as he gently picks up the Cat. "Hey, hey" he tries calling but no used, this thing is knocked out cold. He stares at it for a bit. Its suit is almost all crushed, the eyes glasses are either broken or cracked, the usual lights on its suit is off, only some parts are still dimly lit. He could see blood and black smoke sticking on its skin as some ripped parts of the suit and the broken eye hole shows.

"Harry! Get out of there! Now! Gas is leaking! The place is gonna blow!" - Zayn notifies, Liam repeats with a scream. He snaps out off his stare, flying out of the building through the previously broken window mere seconds before the floor explodes. He hugs the Cat closely as the explosion pushes him more out, debris flying everywhere, hitting his back and some stuck there.

There was silence for a second after the school's floor blew up but once it settled, he could hear cheers. He opens his eyes, letting out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding as he slowly lands on the ground, Cat still in arms. They cheer loudly, some through tears, some whistles. He looks down at the Cat, noticing its hand clenching tightly, holding tightly onto something.

"Hey Harry, think you can bring it back here?" Liam's voice cuts through his thoughts. "What?". "The Cat. Just to inspect it. Plus you can't just leave it there". Harry looks back at it for a bit before flying away, "I'm on my way".

When at the HQ, they all stare at it as Zayn gives it a soft pillow to rest its head on the sofa they have in there. Not the most ideal but good enough.

"Its suit is actually very high tech. Assuming it was out cold before the call, which Zayn examined and confirmed, that call must be from someone who knows it. Which means it's with someone else". - Liam concludes. "Good job Sherlock" he doesn't know why he snaps.

They stare in silence, Harry's guilt is killing him as he thinks about Louis waiting for him at the park but he can't just leave the Cat here. Liam and Zayn are close to him but they work for Simon. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Simon gets on his nerves. He can't fully trust him, therefore, it's hard to fully trust these guys.

Noticing a stain on its mask, Harry inches his hand closer, attempts to wipe it off before his hand was caught by the suit. "Rebooting system succeeded" a strange, unfamiliar robotic voice comes from the suit. The person, the real Cat inside, is still unconscious. "So this thing can be controlled manually by the wearer and someone else. Interesting" Liam noted.

"Defensive mode activated" - said the suit as it goes in fighting stand, pulling out a gun and a knife. Had this thing always bring weapons around? Jesus, it could have killed in months ago when its on Harry's back. Guess he's grateful it didn't.

"Voice call connected" the suit said, the mechanical voice, similar to the hacker speaks: "Let's be civil about this. Let him go and everything will be settled". "How would we know you wouldn't attack us either way?" - Zayn asked, somehow completely calm. "If that was the plan, I would have done it the moment the system reboots.", "It has a point." - Harry shrugs.

The voice continues: "He is in terrible state, if he stays here any longer, he might just die right here." Harry's eyes widen, sometimes he forgets this thing can't heal like him nor have strength like him. "So let him go, I won't pin this location, we'll go back to normal". Liam opens his mouth to say something but is cut short by Harry. "Don't dare breaking the promise or i'll break him" he said, hovering his finger on the lock pad. "Cross my heart." it said before Harry types the code, opening the door.

"Edward!" Liam growls. "Thank you. Wish you the best" the voice said before the suits follows up with "Voice call disconnected" as it proceeds to run out on all four with a fast pace. He turns to the other two, Liam is frustrated, Zayn is tired and Harry had made Louis long enough. He bows dismissively as a goodbye before flying out.

○ ☆ ○

Louis isn't there. Why is Louis not there? He promised he'd wait here or in the area but he's nowhere to be found. "Lou?" He calls. "Louis! Louis Tomlinson!" He runs around yelling in panic. His phone rings, surprising him so much he almost jumped off the ground.

It's from Louis.

He picks up immediately, so close to crying and was about to go on a full on tearful rant when he heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side. "Hello, is this Mr. Tomlinson's family member? You are the second number on speed dial". The first one is Louis' mom, he knows that.

He's not enjoying this call though. "Yes. I am." At least he considers himself to be. "Alright, hello, I'm calling from the hospital. Mr. Louis Tomlinson was rushed into the emergency room with second degree burns, couple of broken bones and is in very bad shape but his breathing and pulse is still normal. Please visit as soon as possible". Harry feels the life leaving his body. His Louis? Getting hurt that badly? He feels like crying but he also feels incredibly numb, as if nothing is in him anymore. "Give me your location."

He arrived shortly, staring at Louis as he sleeps soundly on the hospital bed. He isn't allowed in yet, they said they wanted Louis to rest and Harry was too tired to argue. Up until this point, everything was great. What happened? He bit his bottom lip. He shouldn't have left. He should have just stayed there with Louis. No. He can't be that selfish. But it's so unfair. What did Louis ever do to end up like this?

"You're here for Mr. Tomlinson?" - a soft voice calls him back to reality. It's the doctor. "Yes." They settled in his office, Harry looking like a dead person while said doctor brings him a cup of water. "What happened to him?" Harry asked, tapping the cup of water. "We don't exactly know. A friend of his, said the name was Niall, brought him in, panicking as he begged us to save him. He paid for all the fees so you don't need to worry about that." Ah. Niall, he should ask him afterwards.

"I think the nurse had informed you this but Mr Tomlinson had second degree burns on several parts of his body. His left arm and spine is broken but it can be heal. His head and right arm is also damaged but to a lesser extent. He also got a sprain ankle but that will recover in no time." Each word stabs Harry right in the heart. It's his fault for leaving him, it's all his fault Louis is like this. How can he be a 'hero' when he can't save the person he loves most?

"When will he wake up?". The doctor shrugs "We aren't sure but should be soon. One thing to note it seems like he was left in a fire for a while or at least a burning building as he could see black smoke in him. But one interesting thing is that his injuries seems like it has been treated before coming here. Maybe by that Niall lad."

Harry started zoning out after a while, once the doctor finished talking, he bows a thank you and walk towards Louis' room again. He stares into the room from outside, his breathing getting funny. The doctors said it would be fine, he knows, but this could all have been avoided if it wasn't for Harry flying away. Though, for some reason, his guts are telling him even if he had stayed, it wouldn't change a thing.

○ ☆ ○

Harry spends the next 2 to almost 3 months treating Louis. He had had permission from Louis' multiple works that he can stay home to treat himself. He also got permission from their uni as well. 

Simon was furious when Harry said he wouldn't be doing anything for roughly 3 months so he could help with Louis' treatment and despite the heavy scolding, he didn't change his mind. If it was a couple of years ago, he would reluctantly do what Simon said but that's not the case anymore. His determination to go against Simon somehow makes Louis incredibly happy. Weird. He didn't know Louis has a dislike towards the man.

Louis' recovery was pretty quick, after around 2 months he had already healed. Throughout the months, Harry had ignored all of Liam's call, fully focusing on Louis until he can walk and run normally again. Seeing Louis going around the house and not stuck on the couch or on bed or wherever Harry puts him on all day really brings a smile on his face.

Call him selfish but it was the most time they had spent together for a while now. He gets to cooks for Louis again, get to watch TV with him again, get to have mindless chatter with him again and actually get to snog him without interruptions. He even get to shag Louis a couple of times too, after he healed of course. Wouldn't want a visit to the doctors saying "He had broken his bones and while I was riding him, it got broken again" now would we?

Eventually 3 months was up and they go back to their usual routine. After everything was normal again, questions he had had prior to these months suddenly come running back. What happened to the Cat? Who the hell is it working with and how did that person managed to hack Zayn and Liam to call Harry? What happened to Louis? And why the hell can't he call Niall?

Harry stands at the spot where he ran into Niall before and waits patiently. If he had been around before, he should arrive again right? At least he hopes so. It seems like the Cat had started working again as well considering the fact Harry had stopped receiving morning mission calls from Liam.

It's like they have working shifts but a bit more unfair considering Harry 'works' at night and the Cat has to go around in the morning and at night also. Harry should probably stop calling the Cat as 'it' since it had been confirmed Cat is a guy. Alright, he could do that.

He pace back and forth at the same spot, probably look like a weirdo while he does it. The people passing by doesn't seem to mind though, some did give him flirty looks which he finds slightly uncomfortable. He prefers getting those from his current-working-boyfriend, thank you very much. 

_Beep Beep Beep_

Goddamnit Simon, can he calls at some other convenient time than this? He transfer the call to his phone before picking up. "Hello?" Nothing. "Hello? Simon? Hello?" Nothing. Did he just got pranked call by Simon? He hangs up the phone and focus back on the street.

Wait. Blue eyes, wearing a weird cowboy-like hat, short but not skinny body (unlike Louis. Okay he needs to stop connecting everything to Louis). It's fucking Niall! "Hey! Nialler!" He calls loudly, running towards the person he thinks it's Niall. The guy turn back, looking straight at him. It's definitely Niall. Niall bolts. The must hates Harry. "Oi! Niall! Hey!"

Being gifted superhuman level of strength is the best gift Harry could ever ask for considering how easily bullied he was as a kid. His strength allows him to run faster, further without catching a sweat. It also does other things and he can also fly but the strength part is more important right now. 

It takes a bit longer than Harry expected but eventually he caught up to Niall. "Niall! Dude! It's just me, what's wrong with you?" He said as he grabs Niall's arm. Niall let out a nervous laugh. Alright, not suspicious at all.

"Sorry sorry, I was in a bit of a.. rush" Niall tried, his face gives it all away. The funny thing about Niall is just how expressive he always is. He is as secretive as Louis, maybe even more so since Louis at least has Harry to be slightly more honest with while Niall is just being Niall, joyful but visibly alone.

"Sorry I just-" Harry takes in a deep breath, calming himself down. He needs to get to the bottom of this and since Louis wouldn't tell him, the second best choice is Niall. "The hospital people said you brought Louis in that day.. when he was injured and I just want to know what happened." Niall is not looking back at him. Harry doesn't even need his mom's mind reading powers to know Niall is going to pull some kind of lie out of his ass.

"I just found him half dead on the street man, you gotta ask him about that. How is he tho? I heard he's good now?" Not an answer Harry needed, at all. Luck isn't in his hand today.

"Yep, Louis is good, he recovered. Anyway, sorry for going between whatever you were doing man. Um.. I guess I'll see you around?" Harry gives him a little smile in which Niall returns. His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes but Harry could tell he is being a bit more sincere. "Yeah, I guess. Take care Harry"

Well, a bunch of time wasted for nothing. It's not like he didn't try asking Louis about it. He did, he really did, he tried really hard but Louis just wouldn't tell. At times he would just shrugs it off as "It was just an accident Hazz". His guts is telling him that's a lie though. It has been telling him that a lot.

Harry let out a soft sigh. He already finished his project that is not even close to due date and he already studied, no one is at home anyway so he headed to their HQ.

"Oh hello _Harry_ , finally feeling like doing your job now or summat?" Liam rolls his eyes jokingly as Harry walks in. Not that he could do anything in the morning though. It's an unspoken rule that both him and the Cat follows. It's going to be Cat in the day, him and Cat at night. Only exception being serious emergencies.

He glances over at Liam who is typing up a storm. Liam has been acting weirdly since the day he brought the Cat back and released him. Harry can't put his finger on it but his gut is telling him something is off. Similar to Louis, his expressions are hard to read which would make sense since, if Harry remembers it right, he was trained to work here as a kid.

"What are you up to Liam?" Harry asked, acting nonchalantly. Make fun of him but Harry can be a pretty good actor, except for Louis, he had managed to fool many people. Liam is one of them. "Nothing, just working mate." Harry peeks at Liam's screen.

The screen is filled with informations about the Cat. Is he still onto that guy? And why isn't he telling him about it like every other times? "Anything interesting? Any news? Anything to tell me?" Harry tries to bait Liam into talking about it. Maybe Liam just doesn't know how to bring it up. 

"Nope". Oh. Well that plan is busted. What is up with people around him these days anyway? First it's Louis' reluctant to tell him what happened, then it's Niall obvious lying and now it's Liam dismissiveness towards Harry. He would try to find Zayn but the guy has been hiding in his house, in a way.

This is frustrating, too frustrating for Harry's liking. Everyone has their own secrets and he understands that but they have never done this before. It's almost like they all know something and they all are determined to not let him in on it. This feels weird, uncomfortable even.

Harry hums and nods at Liam's answer before mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He doesn't like this one bit, never much of a fan when it comes to uncertainties. He let out a short sigh before leaving the HQ.

○ ☆ ○

Harry gets into his get up and flies out earlier than usual. The guys are willing to work with him but none are willing to actually tell him what the hell is going on. Harry let out a soft sigh as he plays with his hair, ruffling it, twirling it with his finger. He doesn't know what to do with them anymore. If only there could be just any hints.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Ah, the auto tuned voice. He turns to be greeted with a familiar sight, the Cat sitting on the nearby railing. "Heard you saved me the other day, gotta say I'm grateful" he waggles his tail, swinging the leg he lets dangles off the railing.

Harry let his voice and expression remains as neutral as humanly possible. "Yes. Relationships can be confusing. And yes, I did save you." He replied, keeping it as vague, as monotone as possible. Call him crazy but he heard an audible gulp sound coming from the Cat after he answered.

"Relationships in like the lovers kind of deal or?" . "In general. It's dumb, you wouldn't want to hear about it." Harry is not gonna pour his heart out for this dude again. Harry is not gonna pour his heart out for this dude again. Harry is not gonna pour his heart out for this dude again. "It's okay sunshine, you can tell me, I'm all ears". Fuck it.

Harry had muted his side of the call from Liam since he stands on his usual waiting spot just to make sure he doesn't accidentally complains about Liam and get caught. He told the story vaguely to Cat about how he feels like everyone is hiding things from him and he knows he's not too smart in the bunch to figure it out but he's not dumb enough to not see it either.

He groans to himself internally as he finished his tale. What was he thinking? He just complained out his problems to a complete stranger. In his defense, he doesn't exactly have much choice since other than Cat, there isn't anyone he could talk to about this.

"Hey, it's okay love, maybe it's just a subject they know you're sensitive to so they didn't tell you. I know my friends pull things like that. And sorry about your little lover. Though maybe" he pauses "Maybe he's just not ready to tell you just yet. No secrets remain forever, it'll come out one day." Harry takes notice how he used 'he' to describe Harry's lover, despite Harry never specify. He didn't comment on it though.

He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Maybe he held it when he was telling his story with the Cat? He doesn't know. His mind is too cloudy to think. The Cat stays quiet by his side too, staring straight at him as per usual. He should be uncomfortable, that's the normal reaction but Harry isn't normal. The Cat stares at him all the time, maybe that's why he's used to it. No, Louis always stares at him while he himself always steal glances towards Louis. Everything about this Cat reminds him of Louis. God.

 _"We've kept your eyes peeled for months now."_ Liam's words suddenly echoes in his mind. He squints his eyes, trying to forget it. _"Every time it dashes away, it would lead to nowhere and suddenly Louis would walk out either close by or right at that corner."_ He can't think about this, he trusts Louis, he trusts him wholeheartedly. _"Plus the Cat's power is time manipulation, you know if it's Louis it would make most sense as to the time problem you have"_ Would Louis do that to him? Did Louis do that to him?

God, what had he become? He's now the one suspecting Louis all of a sudden now. He's terrible, but then again Louis has been hiding things from him. He shakes his head and ruffles his hair. No no no, no, he can't do this, the blame game is not gonna do anything. Jeesh he feels like crying, trapped in circle of uncertainty is suffocating. But he can't cry now, the Cat is watching him. He inhales his shaky breaths, trying to will his tears to coming back into his eyes.

"It's okay love, I won't look" he heard. The Cat has his back facing him, his tail caressing Harry's shoulder gently. That was all he needed before he feels tears falling down nonstop. God this is pathetic. He tries wiping them off repeatedly, covering his face as he reaches behind the mask to wipe his eyes, the Cat still has his back facing him. "Get those tears out love" - Cat said softly. Harry is gonna need a long cuddle session with Louis later to feel better.

He calmed down after a couple of minutes of silent sobbing with the Cat's tail rubbing gently up and down his back. Like how Louis comforts him. Okay he's not going down that path again. "Thanks, you can stop now." He tried speaking as monotone as possible, only for his voice to crack as he speaks. The Cat turns back to face him again, although he can't see his face, Harry has a feeling that the Cat is giving him a soft smile, he doesn't know why either. "Don't mention it love, you saved my life, this is the best I could do."

Oh yeah, Harry did save his life, the elementary school fire. That day was an emotional and physical roller coaster. Wait. Now that he mentions it, Cat was in a fire, stuck under rubbles after they fell on him. How is he still alive? 

"I have nine lives, don't you know?" Cat jokes, only then did Harry realized he had said the last line out loud. "Just joking, I can live longer than a humans, can probably live forever if no one tries to gun me, or kill me" he shrugs, that's reasonable, similar to Harry's case really. "And this suit saved me that day. It has lots of cool features. I thought this thing was out cold when i started feeling my whole body ache, then numbed. But nope, it continues to pump out oxygen and cold air, just less than before so I got a bit burned but still alive. It also is pretty tough on the shell since the last time I got punched. Upgrades are great~" Cat knocks on his suit, judging the sound it makes, it does sound very tough and solid "So injuries weren't too bad."

Harry hums a reply then a memory came back to him. "Your friend hacked my communication system that day you know, not a nice move" Harry said, he doesn't why he's talking like they are friends, Cat just seems more trustworthy to him in a way. "He did? I didn't know. Guess I owe him a thank you, without him I'd be dead." He chuckles "Sorry about it though, must have freaked you out" 

Harry glances towards the Cat, his head still pointing straight at Harry, he can feel the stare burning through him. "Sometimes I forgot you got crushed that day and keep wondering where were you and why aren't you doing your job in the last couple of months" Harry shrugs.

The cat lets out a laugh, shaking his head, "How mean, and I thought you were supposed to be an All British hero with a giant heart" he teases. "Why didn't _you_ go to 'work' then Great Hero?". "This giant heart is taken and I was busy taking care of its taker mind you" Harry is too honest for his own good.

"Naw how sweet, I could see why you feel so hurt when they don't.. tell you the full story" Cat said softly, which is kind of weird. This guy has always been a more loud and energetic than anyone Harry had ever talked to, including other vigilantes and heroes he had come across at times. Yet here he is, softening his voice to Harry and it feels weird. Feels like the Louis-like facade being pushed away in front of Harry the moment he softens his voice for him. _"Maybe he's just not ready to tell you just yet."_ Maybe, maybe.

"In all honesty, since you've been so kind to tell me about your sudden absent, I'll tell you teeny bit about mine too" Oh, okay, that's new. Well not that new, they _have_ been sharing things with each other quite often but he wasn't expecting a confession night tonight is all.

"My love has been taking good care of me as well. I know my injuries would heal eventually but with that person aside" he shrugs "It almost feels like they heal faster. It's dumb really." He chuckles to himself weakly. "I just love that person a lot. Though.." He pauses. Harry actually turn to face him now. His face is kept downwards, his leg that he let dangle off the railing stops moving as well.

"Though I know that being with me is probably a drag. They do a lot of things for me and I feel like" he shrugs "I'm not doing enough for them." Ah. Harry can relate to that. Louis does many things for him, doing extra work because Harry's part-time 'job' won't be enough and helps him study and is always there to support him. Sometimes Louis would come home wrecked, so tired he could barely talk and it's Harry's fault. He feels like he isn't doing enough for Louis at all. Strange how he can relate to this guy who he doesn't even know in such an interesting level.

"I'm never good at talking about my past or my work to them and it, understandably, makes them sad, worried for me." He shrugs again, sighing. It's so weird seeing Cat getting emotional like this, it's even weirder than they are on watch to protect the city while having these emotional talk to each other At least today is a quiet night? "At times I want to tell them but keeps chickened out at the last second. I'm horrible aren't I?" Harry reaches out, giving Cat a pat on the back before retreating his hand. "Do you think they blame me for it? For the things I've kept from them?" He chuckles half heartedly.

Harry doesn't know this guy nor the person he's with but weirdly enough he feels a strange connection, between what he's not sure, maybe between his story and Harry's, maybe between his struggles and probably Louis'. He could be Louis for all Harry knows. Then it hit him. Liam's suspicions and why he was dismissive towards Harry. Of course. He was a dick to Liam when he tried to tell Harry he thought Louis is the Cat, maybe that idea is still strong. Maybe that's why he didn't talk much to Harry, it was all he could think about and he didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable. God, Harry has not been a good friend hasn't he?

He'll deal with that later though. His attention returns to the Cat, the quiet cat staring at the buildings in front of them. He knows it's about him, not Harry, yet his question feels oddly personal, feels almost as if it's directed at Harry. If Liam is right, if this is Louis, what does that say about their relationship? Their insecurities that they never shows, their stories that they never told except right now, when they are both playing dress up, pretending like they could change the world.

 _"Maybe he's just not ready to tell you just yet."_. If he is Louis, if this is Louis is talking, then Harry will wait, patiently, until Louis is ready. In the meantime. "You've done many things for them, I don't think anyone could be angry after it all."

○ ☆ ○

Liam turns around as he heard the sound of door opening. "Oh, hey Zayn, sup Harry?" He said, turning back to his computer.

Harry has been thinking all night about what he should do after his talk with Cat, confronting Liam is a obvious choice but the way to go at it is the problem. Luckily Harry managed to catch Zayn during school time and drags him back to their HQ. If he's going to fix this, he's going to do it right.

"So what's up with you two? Haven't seen you guys hang out for a while. Don't you both stick to each other like glue before?" Harry closes the door, already knew the answer. Liam is awkward after his exchange with Harry and Zayn doesn't like awkward atmosphere. Although they hang out, Zayn is more or less on Harry's side until Harry said otherwise, making it awkward when both hang out. He'd have to see how they answer to continue the initial plan though.

"Nothing is up, just.. busy is all" once again it's Liam who speaks first while Zayn sits awkwardly in his usual chair. Alright, here goes nothing then.

"You know, I've been thinking" Harry sits on a seat near the wall. "I have a feeling Louis has been hiding something." Liam's head visibly perks up, Zayn is turning towards Harry with expecting eyes. Easy. It's not like he's lying either so doing this doesn't feel as bad as he first thought of it. "And I've also been noticing him and Cat has a bit of.. similaritie-"

"Now you're talking my language! I told you I'm not crazy!" Liam bolts up from his seat, practically flying over next to Harry with a wide smile. Now that's Liam. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Zayn chuckling lightly with a fond smile on his face. Must be happy to see his best mates getting along again. When Liam turns to smile brightly at Zayn, Harry swears he saw a blush on that boy's face before turning towards the computer. Okay, maybe not happy that his best mates are getting along. Maybe happy that his cru-

"-he hints got even more obvious when you look at the patterns after the fire" Liam's words registered in Harry's brain, only then did he realize Liam has been talking the whole time. "The fire?", "Yeah, the one at the school. You came home to find Louis badly injured and with what? With second degree burns and some broken bones. What happen to Cat earlier in that fire? He got crushed by parts of the ceiling, equals breaking bones, he got stuck in a fire, not to mention running into a burning build, equals second degree burns" Liam looks so serious, like as if he's a detective cracking a case as he walks back and forth, explaining his reasoning.

"And remember when you were on a 3 months break? The Cat was nowhere to be found at neither day or night. Why? Because he's injured and being taken care of by you!" Liam slams his hand on the table that he walks by. _"My love has been taking good care of me as well."_. The line echoes in his mind. 

"What?" Oh, looks like he said it out loud. "Just something Cat said last night. He said his lover has been treating him the last 3 months". "See? Though I don't know why he isn't fully dead after being crushed by the ceiling, that part I haven't figured out" Liam taps a pen on his chin. When the hell did he get that?

 _"And this suit saved me that day."_. Of course. "It's the suit". Liam and Zayn turn towards him, confused. Looks like Zayn has been paying attention too. "The suit saved him. He said it has features that helps producing things that helped him get less burns, more oxygen and prevent him from being completely crushed or something along the line."

"Of course! The suit wasn't even out the time you got there and was still working while it was here. That makes sense!" - Liam is getting too excited about this. Harry feels kind of bad that he's suspecting Louis about hiding his secret identity but if Cat _is_ Louis, he feels like this theory won't remains a 'theory' for long. Don't know why, just a gut feeling.

"Then how you we explain the guy?" Zayn finally speaks up. "What guy?", "The guy that hacked our communication line and controlled Cat's suit when he was unconscious, the one that works with him. Let's just say Louis is Cat but who is the other guy? Louis wouldn't just work with anyone wouldn't he?". "Zayn has a point" - Liam hums.

They all fell into dead silence. "Who knows Louis and has an Irish accent.." - Liam mumbles under his breath. "What Irish accent?" - Harry snaps his head upwards. "Wha- Liam. You're going a bit too far. Irish accent? The voice is just garbles of mechanical sounds that formed words" - Zayn argues. They go back and forth for a bit about how the accent is obvious and also not.

"Call if I'm crazy but.." Harry starts, shutting them both up. "Could it be, like, Niall?". "Niall?" - Zayn stares at him in disbelief. "Doesn't Niall works here? Why would he be helping Cat?" - Liam frowns, confused. "No, he doesn't. He said he quits recently and has his own things now. Though he did say he doesn't do hero related things anymore so I don't know. He might be lying?". "He might be but he might not. Cat isn't a qualified 'hero', he's a vigilante" - Liam is definitely very into this.

"Any weird things you notice about Niall then?" - Liam asked, full of excitement. Harry rubs his chin a bit. What other weird things did Niall do? "Oh! Er.. he was the one that brought Louis to the hospital and paid all the fees, the doctor said so. But when I asked him he just said he found Louis on the street.". "Hmm, he really might have just seen on the street though.." - Zayn hums. "I wouldn't have called it suspicious if it wasn't for him running away when I tried talking to him" - Harry crosses his arms. "Exactly!" - Liam exclaims, Zayn just rolls his eyes fondly. He needs to ask Zayn about Liam, later.

"Talking about that.. I just remembered something, it's kind of unrelated but it's kind of weird." - Harry chuckles to himself, remembering it as Zayn and Liam wait patiently. "While I was waiting, and it was for a while mind you, Simon suddenly called me through the watch then hang up. Didn't know a guy like him likes prank calling." Liam chuckles lightly at it too.

"It happened while you're waiting?" - Zayn asked, his expression seems interesting, like as if he's onto something. "Erm.. yeah. I don't remember specific time because I kind of ran after Niall right after". Zayn furrows his eyebrows before turning to Liam right after the notion "Liam, to search the cameras", "What?", "That day, that street, around the time. I have a theory I need to be proven". Liam's eyes light up at the request, well with Zayn's tone it sounded like an order, before running towards the computer, searching through the cameras. Harry wonders if Zayn orders Liam around a lot when they are glued together in this room. Wait, what is he thinking about.

"Found it!" - Liam exclaims not long after, Harry and Zayn gathered instantly behind him. "Over the corner of this camera, you can see Harry switching the call from the watch to the phone" Harry nods, he did do that since he was in public and talking into a watch is weird. "But" he rewinds the footage and switches camera "A bit earlier Niall is right here" Liam points, takes a bit to recognize but Harry confirms that's Niall, he was the last person to see him in the three of them anyway.

"Look what he does" Liam plays the footage. Niall walks along the street, looking pretty normal but suddenly stops. "He probably saw Harry standing around" - Zayn commentated. Niall proceeds to take out a small device and stands there for a bit, then Harry shifts. Liam switches camera. Camera Harry does the switch call from watch to phone thing as Niall walks by him, slightly tilting his head down. Camera Harry hangs up phone, saw Niall and called him, that's when Niall bolted. Liam paused the footage.

"My theory was proven" - Zayn nods to himself. "You didn't even let us in on it before ordering Liam around" - Harry pouts then immediately stops pouting, just frowning. Louis wouldn't want him being 'cute' around others, Louis' words, not his.

"Oh, I didn't?" - Zayn's expression seems like genuine shock - "Sorry, um. My initial theory was that Niall hacked into or at least somehow connected with your watch to call you. Because think about it, you can't see the number after transferring the call into your phone and you think it was Simon because Simon is the most likely person to call us through the watch but in reality, Liam could call you there if he wanted, he works for this place after all. And considering Niall's long history of working here, I'm wouldn't be surprised if the thing he took out was just a device to call your watch and not even a hacking device."

"Aw Zee! I'm so proud of you!" Liam pulls Zayn into a tight hug. Harry hasn't visit here much, he wouldn't be surprised if they do more than hugging in here. Again, what the hell is he thinking? "So our current theory is that Niall works with Louis and Louis is Cat. What next?" - Harry asked.

" Well the next step is to prove our theory but I don't exactly want to do that" - Liam said, his smile slowly fades as he turns back to the computer, deleting his recent search. "Wha-? Why? I saw you looking up and finding clues along with proof all the time, why not prove it?". "Because if we found it out and the theory is true, they can use it against you and or him" - Zayn answers for Liam.

Harry didn't even think about it. Being a hero is interesting, you get a small amount of money if you work part time but once you are in full time, you are set for life. But it's completely different for vigilante. For one, they don't work within the police department and they go around punching people, doesn't matter if they do it for good, it sets them up for actual legal problems if they got caught. 

Harry gulps, that's a scary thought. What would Harry do if Louis got caught? Get so sad he'd cry for days? Get so shocked he would just freeze in place? Get so mad that he would smash the whole place to break him out? Harry doesn't know and he doesn't want to find out.

"Thanks for.. caring about us" - Harry mumbles. Liam chuckles, patting his back. "Hey, you're like a brother to us. Even though we firmly believe something, we wouldn't go out of our way to prove it or do anything that would make you and or him uncomfortable or endangered you guys, you know?". Now Harry feels terrible or thinking 'Fuck Liam' so many times. They initiate a group hug. He supposed he should thanks Cat for calming his nerves down the other night so he could talk to them all like this. It feels refreshing, having it all out of his system.

○ ☆ ○

Harry comes home feeling a million time happier than the last couple of days. The awkwardness between him and Liam had faded, which feels amazing. He opens the door, greeted with a smiling Louis. Best day ever.

"Louuu" Harry calls lovingly, closing the door on his way in. Wrapping his arms around Louis' small frame, Harry plants a kiss on his cheek. Louis giggles as they proceed the usual routine with them clinging onto each other while eating, talking and cuddling.

 _"Though I know that being with me is probably a drag."_ Cat's words echoed through his mind once again. _"I'm not doing enough for them."_. Harry turns to look at the older male, who is resting his head on Harry's shoulder, barely paying attention at the TV as he rubs Harry's knuckles with his thumb.

Harry's hand find its way on Louis' hair, going through it with slow, gentle motions. _"I'm not good enough for them"_. He presses a soft kiss in Louis's hair, tightening his grip on Louis' hand, making the other male giggles.

Still holding Louis' hand, he places it on Louis' hip, pulling Louis towards him while also scooching closer as well. _"I'm not good enough for them"_. He hugs Louis close, feeling the older male planting a kiss on his neck.

He looks down at Louis, who is looking at him with the fondest of smile, Harry smiles back, pressing their foreheads together. _"I'm not good enough for them."_ If Cat is Louis, if that was Louis talking, Harry will do everything he could to show him he's good enough. Even though he doesn't know why, he knows he'll try his best. He'll show him through actions and words until Louis understands.

"I love you" Harry speaks softly. "So much" He smiles, Louis chuckles as well. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me" Harry plant a kiss on Louis' forehead and stays there. Louis doesn't seem to mind as Harry could feel him meaning onto it. "You did so much for me, you have no idea how much I love you"

Louis chuckles, his other arm that has been wrapping around Harry's waist tighten its grip as he, ever so lightly, pulls them closer, if that's still possible. "You're such a sap" Louis giggles, burying his face in Harry's chest. "Only for you" Harry chuckles.

He wish he was buffing, he really loves Louis, he loves him to an extent that even himself thought was impossible. Their relationship is certainly not perfect, that he knows, his feelings towards Louis are not always positive, neither does Louis' towards him. But their love always somehow manage to fight through it all. And god, he just love Louis _so_ much it's ridiculous how that is possible. 

He knows Louis loves him too, not only just by the sweet 'I love you's but also the ways he smiles, talks and treats Harry. Louis is never too vocal about how he's feeling or his general real mood but Harry can feel and see it through his actions. Every time he smiles, Harry could feel the love pouring out of him; everytime he talks to Harry, he could feel how it softens than others; every time he kisses Harry, whether it's just a peck or a passionate one, Harry could always feel how much feelings Louis put into it. Harry is a sap, sue him.

Louis makes him feel special, very special, which is a feeling Harry never thought could happen as he got used to the 'special' feeling of being a supernatural since birth. Others treated him gently when they first got together but love fades as time goes on, eventually they all became cranky and a bit less gentle. Louis though, doesn't seem to do that, at least not for Harry.

Ever since he was young, Harry hated the word 'special', he hated the feeling of 'special'. He's apparently always smarter because he's 'special', he's apparently rowdier because he's 'special' and so on. But when it's Louis, he craves for that sense of specialty, he loves how Louis could always make him feels different, not because of his powers, but because of the love they have for each other. Sure he's a bit upset that Louis doesn't tell him everything but Harry doesn't tell Louis everything either and that's okay.

"I love you so much, I'm so thankful for you and everything you did for me, you have no idea Lou" Harry smiles fondly, burying his face in Louis' hair and enjoys himself when Louis giggles, hitting him playfully, telling him to stop. "You mean the world to me Lou, you make everything great for me and I'll remind you about it till the day we die" 

"You mean a lot to me too Hazz, so much that I can't even put into words" God they have been together for years and Harry could still feel the fuzzy feeling in my stomach every time Louis opens up. "I know I'm not around much and I know I can't put out what I really feel through words as good as you but" - Louis snuggles closer, "But I want you to know that you mean just as much to me, or more, and you did so much for me too"

"I know, I know" Harry hasn't stopped smiling for the last who knows how long they've been cuddling. Communication between them is so bad, something he knows he should have realized sooner but once again they made it through. It's difficult, it takes time, it doesn't clear everything up per se but it's going to get better, his guts tell him so.

○ ☆ ○

"Someone is happy" only then did he realized he has been smiling like an idiot towards nothing. He attempts to wipe off his smile but Louis' words came back and his plan was thrown up out the window.

"Can't help it. Good day today" He could hear Liam chuckles on the other side of the earpiece and practically feel Zayn smiles even though he can't see them. Cat chuckles as well, being extra jumpy today as it walks on the railing, jumping side to side, even when he sits down, he doesn't stop moving.

"Someone else is happy today" Harry teases, Cat just chuckles. "Yup. Good day today. Too" he replies happily. Harry can't help but smile then averts his gaze away from him. Everyone knows he's Louis at this point but nothing is _definite_ so he can't just fond over the guy.

Cat is still staring at him though, no shame this guy. Harry really should probably invest in a full face mask, makes it easier than remaining a neutral face expression all the time. At some point in the last couple of months, almost a year really, Harry has a feeling Cat stares at him then say things to see Harry's reaction, he isn't completely sure but he has been trying to cover his reactions up ever since he came to that conclusion. Has it been working? Probably not.

"Do you know the feeling of loving someone so much it hurts?" Cat asked suddenly, Harry did everything possible to stop his smile from spreading. It goes without saying that he failed. "Yeah. Very well." Cat chuckles softly.

"If.. I turned out to be someone" Cat shrugs, tone unsure. "That you know, would you hate me for lying?" Harry turns to him, he's looking away from Harry now. Would it be weird if he tell him he has an idea about who he is? It might freak him out though, he'll act oblivious for now.

"A bit." Cat's shoulders slump down. "But in all honesty, if you _are_ someone I know, I would understand how difficult it must have been to tell me. I mean you are a vigilante and I'm a goverment hero, it's weird." Harry shrugs "Plus, I don't think I could be mad or stay mad since I'm pairing up with someone I know and not just a complete stranger."

Cat's body seem to relax a little after that. The night is calming, very few crimes nowadays, or the ones that street cameras can find at the least. After both work together, the crime rate around the city had gone down, which is good. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"Harry! A guy a few blocks away! Looks like he might get attacked by a group of people!" - Zayn informs them. He turns to Cat who is already standing. "Time to work Great Hero"

○ ☆ ○

It has been a couple of months from the whole confession-ish night. Not much had changed since then, well except for some minor things.

Niall has been hanging out with them more though, instead of running away every time they saw him on the streets. He used the same excuse but Harry knows better.

At the very least though Louis seems a lot more relaxed, finally allowing himself to stop working and hang out with the boys from time to time.

Apparently Niall runs a brand that is so big they didn't expect it to be Niall's. He confessed it's a family business that he rarely attends to but after moving away from Simon, he started working there before rightfully claiming the director chair. 

Only one more day until Louis' birthday. Harry had told his team and Cat a couple of days ago that he will not work for a while so he can go back to his family's home before Christmas then heading to Louis' house for Louis' birthday and to celebrate Christmas. It's an annual thing. Though if Cat is off for Christmas, it's not the first time London has a hero-less week on Christmas so it should be fine. Police should be doing their job anyway.

They already finished dinner, currently just sitting in the living room as Louis' sister plays with Harry's hair. "Kids, it's time for bed" - Jay, Louis' mom, calls lovingly only to receive groans as a reply. "But we don't wanna sleep yet momm" - Louis jokingly joins the kids, his mom just laughs as she takes the kids to their room.

Harry chuckles, finally have the time to give his full attention to Louis. "Louu" he makes grabby hands at the older male to scoffs at the fact that Harry still does that but moves into the hug anyway. "You're a goddamn baby Styles" Louis giggles, "Your baby" Harry replies almost instantly, it's a habit at this point.

They stay like that for a while. It's peaceful. Just the sound of a random show on TV filling the room as they both cling onto each other. Louis, as per usual, finds his way into Harry's massive head of curls while his other hand protectively wraps about Harry's waist. Harry on the other hand wraps both his arms around Louis's waist as he rest his head on Louis' chest, looking quite content with their current position.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"It's midnight!" Harry sits up suddenly, almost smacking Louis' jaw with his head. Louis, who yelped in surprised, shakes his head fondly at his overly excited boyfriend. This, too, is an annual thing, they do this for Harry's birthday too, staying up till midnight to be the first to tell each other Happy Birthday that is.

"Happy Birthday Lou! You're 23 now!" Happy cheers happily, hugging Louis as he bounces up and down like a kid. Louis returns the hug in his laughters, jumping up and down with Harry. Louis isn't too fond of growing up, the idea terrifies him, but it's less frightening with Harry around, Louis' words, not his.

"Hey" Harry said, pulling away from the hug and runs to their room. Well, Louis' but Harry had visited and stayed there for so long that the Tomlinsons call it theirs,which is great. He runs back to the living room, where he left Louis, with a gift in hand.

"Got a present for you, wrapped it myself" Harry smiles proudly at himself "It even has a little bow on it". Louis shakes his head fondly, a bright smile on his face as he reaches out for the it, carefully unwraps it, afraid of ripping the paper.

"Aw Harold" Louis chuckles as he takes out the matching key chain, matching bracelet and a matching suit. Yes, Harry likes to match with his boyfriend, fucking sue him. "The matching tattoos are obviously not enough I reckon" Louis jokes, putting the keys in his new keychain and slips on the bracelet. Harry raised his hand out and Louis does the sane, showing off their matching bracelet.

"Not enough, gotta match everything because _we_ are a match" he winks, Louis is two seconds away from losing it before Harry winks, then Louis laughs. "Sod off, you're a dork" Louis chuckles, hugging him close.

Harry hugs back, rocking both back and forth. If someone were to look at them, none would have guess they are 20, 23 years old men, let alone supernaturals. Ag least Harry thinks Louis is a supernatural.

The idea of Louis being Cat, or at least supernatural, had gotten up during the time he spends at the Tomlinson's residence. What with the random amount of "How to control your power", "Time control manual", "How to help raise your supernatural child" or "Power restrain manual" books littered around the house or tucked in some corner of Louis' room. 

Things got even weirder when Harry noticed some of the kid's non-natural behaviours, such as running a bit too fast for a human, randomly appears at one place even though used to be at a different spot just a second before. Children has more difficulties in controlling their power than ones at older ages so if they _are_ supernatural, it would explain a lot. Harry decides to not comment on it though.

"Harryy" Louis imitates Harry's whine as his head is still resting on Harry's shoulder. "Hmm?", "I want to tell you something" Louis stops rocking back and forth, causing Harry to stop too. Instead of Louis' chin on Harry's shoulder, he feels Louis face on it instead. "You can be mad at me later but.. listen to me for now alright?"

Louis knows how well Harry can read people's expressions, even more so after finding out Harry's mom can read minds and that power kind of passed down a bit to him, making reading people extremely easy for Harry (he can barely reads Louis' expressions though but he does notice from time to time) which is why whenever he wants to say something that will make him uncomfortable, he would find a way to not show Harry his face (just to be sure) and Harry knows this. Mostly because everytime Louis seems remotely uncomfortable, Harry would tell him that he can drop it and Louis doesn't want that every time he really wants to tell Harry something.

With that mind, Harry has a guess to what Louis wants to tell him yet he can't help but feel a bit nervous. He nods, rubbing his hand gently up and down Louis' back as the other male takes a deep breath.

"I have not been honest with you in the span of time we've been together." He knows but it stung to actually hear it out loud. "You probably know that I hide a lot of things from you. I think you probably know my current secret too" He pauses, tightening his grip on Harry's shirt. For the first time in forever, Harry looks at the clock, noticing how it has come to an almost complete stop but not really. It still moves but barely. "I'm the Infamous Cat"

● ♧ ●

_"You probably cheated didn't you?" - teacher Sam, his primary school teacher who he knows hates his guts for no reason, yelled. "No! I did not!" Louis would never go down easy. He crossed his arms, frowning and pouting. He did not cheat._

_"Don't you lie Tomlinson! I saw you talking to your mates during the test. Be honest now or I'll call your mum!" He stood up, planning to grab his arm. Out of sheer panic, Louis screamed and attempts to block the grab by, stupidly enough, raising his arms in front of his face._

_Couple of seconds went by, nothing. He peeked out, only to see his angry teacher moving slower than a snail towards him. He moved to his side, watching in amusement as Sam slowly changed his expression and slowly turned to where Louis stood. He did a cheeky wave before escaping._

_That's the day he found out he's not like any human. When he told his mum and dad about it, he was surprised to get scolds and warnings, telling him to never ever let his power shows or at least no one is allowed to know he has powers._

_As a stupid little 6 years old kid, he did what every kid do. Listening to his parents in front of them just to not listen to them behind their backs. He stole a couple of manuals from his parents' room, trying to find out how to control his powers properly._

_Louis has always been a fast learner, by the age of 8 he had already mastered his skills (not at all really now that he thinks about it), showing it off left and right in his little home town. They call him 'The Great Tommo', he was technically the most famous kid. Took no time for his parents to catch him. He never stopped though._

_One day, a man came to their house. Louis didn't know who he was, only knew his parents had a heated conversation with him until the man disappeared. None of them mention it at dinner so he didn't either._

_"Hello Louis Tomlinson, I'm Simon Cowell, nice to meet you" - he man smiled at him. That was his first time meeting Simon, when he was only 11. And because he was only 11, it was easy to trick him into working for him._

_He said they already packed his things and got his parents' permission already on the day that he moved. Thinking back he should have thought it was suspicious since they didn't even let him bid his goodbyes. He was 12 around that time._

_He worked for Simon for a while, was provided a house and money but never time to actually travel home. His mission was to stay in London and protect its citizen. "Would you want to work like this all the time Louis?" - Simon offered, being as sweet as he could as he held out the contract. Being young and innocent, Louis sighed a contract, agreeing to do it as a full time job under the character 'Mischief of the Night'. "Pleasure to be working with you Mr Tomlinson" - Simon smirked slightly, offering a handshake. Louis cheerfully shook it "Thank you for having me!"_

_Things only got worse from there. He was forced to fake some rescues for camera, forced to go around doing interviews. Sure it feels great to kind of be a celebrity under a mask but it makes it extremely hard to actually save people since he was forced to do really random things._

_He met Niall around that time, an extremely smart and talented 10 years old, working as a suit, weapon, device designer and maker while also the main source of information, he also looks around for people to save for Louis after Louis gone full time._

_Around this preteen years, Louis started to become more emotional than usual, finally feeling extremely homesick. He begged to go home, no one let him. Time and time again. They didn't even allow him to call home._

_If Louis had rebelled against his own teacher at the age of 6, he could rebel against these people at the age of 12. He asked Niall to act oblivious when people ask where he had gone and Niall was kind enough to agree. Best lad._

_Louis couldn't risk flying or riding home so, h did what every reasonable preteen would do, he stole a motorbike, slow down and rode it straight back to Doncaster. Took a bit for him to get used to it and it took a while to figure a way to ride it as it was taller than Louis but he figured it out._

_Took forever but because of his powers, it took only less than 3 hours. He jumped off the bike as soon as he arrived, slamming the door open. "Mum! Dad! Girls! I'm-" he barely could finish his sentence before they all pull him into a tight hug._

_He spent the day there, having so much fun he barely remembered the time. He would be reminded about it soon though._

_Halfway through dinner, mens in black suit barged into his house, slamming everything down, wrecking and breaking everything, ignoring all of the screaming. Things escalated quickly when his parents started fighting back, his mom using telekinesis while his dad tried to fight them off with his speed. Louis hugged his sisters tightly, they shook violently in fear, clinging onto him as they sob. He was their only shelter ar that point._

_The most terrifying thing happened that night. In front of his eyes, his dad was shot. Louis doesn't cry, he rarely cries but that night, he did. He screamed and cried, so loudly it hurt. He remembered vaguely that his sisters did as well, his mom did too._

_Something else happened, he didn't know what, but when he remain conscious, everything was paused. He had unconsciously paused time. He let time stayed that way as he slowly made his way to his dad, sobbing endlessly as he could do nothing about it until he passed out._

_He was back in London once he opened his eyes, "Mr Tomlinson, we are sorry for the casualty of your family" - said Simon, Louis remained silent. "You disobeyed and came back home without notic-" , "I begged to go home, I asked for just a phone call with them but you peop-!" , "Mr Tomlinson this is no time for talk backs. Your contract still have another 5 years until it runs out. After that you are free to leave and do whatever you want. In the meantime, you are with us and you should start behaving better. None of us would want that incident to happen again wouldn't we?" ___

_Louis bit his lower lip, his hands clenched into a tight fist, his muscles went white. He nodded, Simon nodded too. "Good. Be alert, there are people to save, interviews to go to and stunts to pull for the news. I hope we won't see each other in the near future" Simon walked away. He's similar to a principal in a school, Louis was similar to a bad student being caught._

_He didn't even notice Niall came over until he took Louis' fists and unclenched them. His short nails impaled his palms so much to the point it drew blood. His bottom lip drew blood as well, something he didn't notice before tasting it, his own blood. Niall hugged him tightly, Louis couldn't do anything but hug back, he clung onto Niall like he clung onto his last bit of sanity. Niall - his only friend at that time, let him sob till his shirt is soaked wet, let him stay there even though his devices told him there are bad things happening, let him feel protected, even if just a little bit._

_He worked like that for a while, getting closer to Niall than ever. He also learned a lot more martial arts, thanks to Niall introducing him to a place that literally trained for assassins. He's scared of Niall sometimes._

_He goes along with most things but still disobey from times to times, exposing the company with multiple hints, hints that got covered up quite fast afterwards. "Niall, I don't know if I can do this anymore" Louis growled to Niall one day in their secret lair. Yes they had a HQ and a secret lair, a place only they know._

_"You can do this Tommo! Only one more year, one more and you're free. I promise I'll go with you" - he said confidently. "We can start a new life Louis, a new normal life, imagine that. We can do this, we just need to fight through it for one more year!" Niall always said. Louis clung onto that everytime he felt like giving up and just end it all._

_The last year that he worked there was a wild ride. That's when Harry came into his life. An innocent 14 years old angel from Cheshire with the cutest smile and the prettiest smile. Suddenly, every pain was less painful, every troubles felt more bearable, everyday feels like an adventure. He wasn't sure if it was Harry or if it was his excitement for the last year working there. He didn't know and frankly he didn't care._

_Louis was a lot better at keeping his secret at the age of 17 (technically 16 turn 17) than how he was at any other age so Harry remained oblivious that they both have the same job, only Louis' was full time, Harry was just in testing stage._

_Louis ran away from there as soon as the contract though, the money given all to his family. The last day there was pretty interesting too. "Mr Tomlinson, your contract had ended. If you want you can extend your contract time or sign a new contr-", "No thanks." , "Alright, seems like your decision is clear. I wish you the best." Louis remained in his seat, something Simon didn't expect. "Mr Tomlinson? You're allowed to go." Louis continue to stare at him. He knew for a fact that Simon knew what he wanted but was just playing dumb._

_The old man eventually let out s defeated sigh. "Louis we don't do conditions after the contract is of-" , "You do know I can bring you down right?" - Louis stared straight at him, no expression shown. 5 years working there and a couple spent in training, where Niall introduced him, gave him that ability. It would take a supernatural that could read minds or has that gene to tell Louis was fucking terrified. Simon though, was not one of those supernatural. Not sure if Simon even is supernatural or not in all honesty._

_"You're threatening me Mr Tomlinson?" - Simon asked firmly. "You say so. What? Scared?" - Louis raised an eyebrow, challenging the man in front of him. "Alright, what do you want?". Louis sits up straight, hands on table, looking professional. "I want you to delete Mischief of the Night from the face of this Earth". "What?". "I want you and your people to never talk about it, never bring it up again. Request the whole country to act like it never exist for all I care. Delete all traces that you can get your hand to. If a another hero come up, talk like he's your first and not me."_

_"And if we don't do that?", "Then I'll sue you. If I lose, I'll release the camera footage of your people killing my father and keep going until the people take you down. And I won't stop destroying this place slowly until there is nothing left." Louis remained eye contact. Simon's eyebrows furrowed slightly, good sign, meaning he's considering._

_"You really think I'd fall for your littl-" , "I'm not joking Simon. You do not know what me, my family and my connection can do" - Louis cut in, eyes widen, looking like anything but joking. "Your connection? You mean Niall?" - Simon scoffed. "You sure it's only Niall?" - Louis smirked, his eyes darken, the bright shade of blue replaced with something much more sinister._

_Simon stayed quiet, holding their eye contact. Louis held it too, not twitching, not staring at anything but Simon's eyes. If he did, Simon would see his fear, would know Louis had not much to against him if they don't follow his request and Louis couldn't have that._

_Simon let out a half groan half sigh. "Alright, so be it. I'll order around, you can be sure that 'Mischief of the Night' will never be mentioned on magazines or TV ever again. I can't erase memories so it would come uk once a while but things like that fade after a while.". Louis nodded, pulling out a contract. "Sign it" - he said, almost like an order. Simon read through it and did what Louis said before handing it back. "Smart boy you are". "I learned from the best didn't I?" - Louis smirked, raising one his eyebrow up as he put the contract in his file bag._

_"Pleasure working with you, Louis" - Simon said as they both stood up. Simon extended his hand first, Louis shook it. "Thanks for having me"._

○ ☆ ○

Louis' face remains on Harry's shoulder as he finished, his arms still around him, seem to squeeze a bit tighter though. Harry was still hugging him too, planting him comfort kisses at some parts Louis had to choked out.

This explained why Louis is always so angry to hear Harry wanted to work full time, because he worked like that, because he was stuck working there before. God, he had went through so much, he held back so much. How could a person live sl trapped like this? Harry hugs him closer.

"Then" Louis finally speaks up again "After I left, there was a certain boy I couldn't forget about" he can hear Louis sniffles before Louis' chin rest back on his shoulder again "It was weird when you called me after I quit, I was drawn into you more and more and it's stupid" Harry finds himself smiling at that. It was Harry's dedication and stupid hormones that kept Louis and look where they are now.

"Niall quits shortly after me, I mean he changed department then quietly quits. The HQ you work in with Li and Zee used to be mine and Nialler" Harry nods, Louis continues. "Around last year you said you'd focus more in studying if there was someone to replace you so.. I did." Louis breaths in, "I asked Niall for help and he designed a cool ass suit with so many features on it just for me. I had been using it very rarely but after that conversation, I started using it more and more" Louis shrugs, Harry nods.

"Eventually Niall helped me look through cameras, find informations, basically Zee and Li's mission. He's a real talent" Harry hums an agreement sound. "Then you caught me one day, I tried being casual about it but I was scared shitless that day. Thinking what if you caught me?" Harry chuckles. "Then we kinda worked together" Louis shrugs "And it was fun."

You never paid much attention to Infamous Cat though, why is that? He's not cool enough for you?" Louis jokes. Harry shakes his head fondly, chuckling softly. "Not that, I just think about you all the time so I never paid much attention to Cat" Harry shrugs.

"Right, except when you kinda realized I'm Cat and started being more friendly" Louis smiles, pulling a bit away from the hug to look at Harry lovingly. Harry returns the look, "Yeah" - Harry smiles.

"So do you hate me Great Hero?" Louis said softly, almost like a whisper, "For lying to you?"

"No" he smiles, lights dancing over his eyes "Not at all" 

**Epilogue**

Didn't take much consideration for Harry to out right quit working for Simon after his Christmas break. When the company announced that, everyone was going crazy, some saying they are glad but some also express worries that he's going to disappear like MoTN.

Talking about that though, Harry finds it incredibly hilarious that people started to really like him, or well the superhero persona of him, and Cat. There is this shipping thing going on that Harry was never aware of. Lottie changed that during their Christmas visit though.

"They think you two are dating, thoughts?" - she said, a mocking tone and playful expression on her. "I reckon they are, seems plausible. What about you Lou?" Harry chuckles, nudges the older male's side who just rolls his eyes fondly at him. "Who knows, maybe they are"

After he quit, Liam and Zayn followed shortly. The trio focused in their studying for a while, leaving the saving London to Louis though soon returning. It was tricky at first but the trio managed to find their way around making their own HQ.

Thought he had to admit, without Niall's help, which is a lot of help, they might not have been able to do it. Niall was also nice enough to start funding for the making of their HQ along with their equipments. Harry swore Liam almost combust when he saw all the things Niall surprised them with.

The night Harry started working again, Niall pays, Harry was overly excited. It's strange, he had been working with Cat for a while but now, knowing he's Louis somehow makes things a lot more interesting.

"Someone is happy" - Cat, Louis teased, chuckling as Harry's face immediately lit up. "I'm working with my favourite purrson, of course I am" - Harry winks. "God you are insufferable" they laugh, Harry was too second away from just pulling Louis into a hug.

Louis presses the buttons on two sides of his mask, lifting it up slightly, revealing only his mouth and his scruffy beard, smiling fondly at Harry. "Well I am too, Great Hero" He grins, revealing two short, sharp fangs Harry didn't notice before "Good to be working with you love"

Chuckling, Harry didn't even consider before closing the distance between their lips, Louis smiles in it before returning it just as gently.

"Good to know that you two are in good terms but five blocks away contains trouble" - Zayn chuckled. Niall had installed some upgrade in Harry's mask that allowed the boys in the HQ to see what Harry could see. Louis broke the kiss, chuckling as he put his mask back in place.

"Oh, nevermind, the girl beat him up" - Liam informs, Zayn repeated. "Powerful womens on the streets, that's what I like to hear!" - Louis chuckles, waggling his tail. "Good to know you two are on good terms as well" - Harry teased.

"Nialler, connect me with them! I want in on this" Louis chuckles. Took only a second before Harry could hear Niall soft clicks. "We've always been on good terms Harry" - Zayn argues, a bit flustered if Harry had to say to himself."

"Yeah, similar to ours isn't it? I see you and your wooing eyes boys, you can't hide anything even if you try" - Louis mocked which made calm collective Zayn turned into a garble of "er" and "um"s which was just hilarious. 

"So what if we are a thing Tommo?" - Liam jumped in, taking Zayn's mic. Louis let out a dramatic gasp. "No way! Then you're totally stealing our cute couple of the year award and that can not happen!" , "We don't have a cutes-" , "Yet, and our place is being threatened young Ed. Be prepared people in the HQ, I, the Infamous Cat, shall not go down without a fight!"

"Alright, alright, enough, 10 blocks away, serious stuff, go get 'em tigers!" - Niall announced, cutting in their little banter. Harry jumped off the roof to fly off before Louis hopped on his back.

"Edward! Infamous Cat!" - the kids said happily as the kidnappers stood in front of them. "Time to save lives now Cat" - he announced only to realized Louis took care of it all after he blinked. "Always ahead of you love. Honestly what can you do without me?" - he chuckles, wrapping his arms around Harry, who smiled fondly back at him. "Not much I have to admit. Feels great working with you" he chuckled, hugging Louis' waist gently.

"I usually works alone but, I guess as long as it's you, I can make an exception~"

**○ ☆ ● ♧ end ♧ ● ☆ ○**

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [rim-draws](https://rim-draws.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> Time Lapse for the second drawing [here](https://youtu.be/_DgoPRzJSgk)
> 
> Happy New Years <3


End file.
